Pretty Good Year
by theincrowd
Summary: The gang are in sixth form, will they stay together in a new school with new people. Multi pairings and every character.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, there seems to be a heck of a lot of 'high school' stories out there, so i decided to join in .**

**Summary: The gang are attending a sixth form college in a small student town. All the best characters are going to make appearances but if you want to say who you want when then feel free!**

**Rating: high T due to realistic language and other stuffs.**

**Pairings: pretty much anything, it's almost like Skins but with Robin hood. ;P**

Chapter one: GCSE results day

Part one: The boys of Locksley senior school

Much nervously fiddled with the white envelope in his hands, trying to decide whether to open it or wait and get someone else to. He was the first there, not even all the teachers had arrived yet. The few that had were avoiding him, they'd all given him low predictions and Much was hoping that they were avoiding him because he'd supposed their expectations, but he was well aware that it was more likely because he got the grades predicted and they weren't too good. Slapping the envelope against his left palm Much left the large main hall and climbed the wooden staircase to his left, a few moments later he was in the year eleven common room.

Taking a few very deep breaths Much closed his eyes and opened the envelope with his right index finger. Another deep breath and he opened his eyes and looked down at his results. The paper fell from his hands... He got an A in English Literature. All his other grades, B's and C's, mostly C's, but still no D's or fails. Much grinned, he felt a surge of happiness and he started laughing, new ideas of what he could do at A level with his grades, and even new ideas for university started to flood in his regularly empty, food related one track mind.

Much hadn't realised that over half an hour had passed sense he opened his results. He was dragged back to reality by the sound of his vibrating mobile phone on the set next to him. Picking it up he pressed the green button,

"Hello," Much said as he lifted the phone to his right ear.

"Hey, Much," Came Robin's recognisable dialect. "You at school yet mate?" There was the sound of a scrabble for the phone before another familiar voice shouted down it.

"Or are you still in bed, you lazy bastard? It's judgement day, my friend, the bell has tolled!" Will screeched with laughter as Robin hit him away with his own results envelope before laughing down the phone.

"Tell Will I'm not in bed, I bet I was up before him, he's the one who was late for three exams because he over slept, not me! And I'm in the year eleven common room, why don't you two come up?" Robin muttered something to Will then agreed and said they were heading up. A little while later the two boys bounded in to the common room. Robin saw the paper dropped to the floor and the glazed over look on Much's eyes and assumed the worst. His smile fell and he fell on to the sofa next to his friend.

"How bad is it?" He asked quietly, Will finally noticed and fell silent. Much looked down at the floor and shook his head. "That bad?" Robin put and arm around his friend's shoulder, thinking that the shakes were sobs. Much was actually laughing; even his best friend had expected him to do badly.

"Actually, I got all C's and up, I even got an A in Lit." Much lifted his head up and showed that he was laughing, Robin grinned, happy for his friend, but he did feel guilty that he'd assumed the worst.

"That's great man," Will grinned, tossing his balled up enveloped at Robin's head. "I got all B's except in Physics and DT, I gots A's." Will did a slight dance of happiness. "What about you Robin? Star pupil come through as always?" Robin smiled at his friend and opened his results.

"Yes." He said simply.

"Well? What'd you get?" Much sung as he tried to steal Robin's results paper to see for himself. Robin pushed his friend away, Much tumbled backwards on the sofa, and scrabbled at the air in an attempt himself from falling off of the edge.

"If you must know, I got eight A's and four A stars." Robin smiled stupidly, he was amazingly happy with his results. Much and will congratulated him, but in a very sarcastic 'we knew it' way. "So, what are we doing to celebrate?"

* * *

Part two: The girls at Nottingham grammar 

Djaq and Marian walked through the old wooden doors to the reception, thick in to a conversation about the film they'd seen the other night. They signed for their results and went over to their other friends in the hall who were gathered around their young male chemistry teacher. They opened their envelopes. Djaq smiled and showed her results to Marian. Marian smiled and hugged Djaq.

"Well done, i knew you'd do well!" Marian seemed less happy about her own results. "I got a B in history..."

"That's great Marian, most people in the country don't even get C's remember." Djaq knew why her friend was upset about the B, but she didn't want to make it worse.

"I wanted to do History here; you know I can only study subjects I got an A in. Now I'm going to have to re-think next year entirely!" At Nottingham grammar one of the rules to complete the transition between GCSEs and A levels was that to study a subject you needed to get A's or above in your chosen subject. It was a harsh rule, but no one expected any less at the high ranking grammar girls grammar school.

"It's not too late to except your place at the college and come with me." Djaq smiled hopefully, not really wanting to be the only girl from her school going to the college and 'giving up her place in Cambridge' as her parents had put it. She knew that Marian's drive to study history may just have been enough to change her mind on the matter of her further education placement, but she also knew that Marian really liked the grammar, and that the schools music facilities were second to none, within the county at any rate.

"No, i better not. My dad would kill me if I did. I'll just do something else, it's not like I actually wanted to study history at uni or anything." Marian shrugged off her negativity and tried to think of how to tell her father that a B wasn't the end of the world.

"Marian! Djaq!" Came the shouts of another one of their school friends before she pushed her way through the crowd.

"Hey Eve." Djaq smiled "How'd you do? You staying on here or finding greener fields?" Djaq grinned and received a slight hit on the shoulder from Marian. Eve held up her results for the other two to see. "You're staying here then?" Djaq asked with a fake pout.

"Yeah, sorry, you are going to be the only one, well, the only nice one, to go to Nottingham Sixth Form College. But hey, it doesn't mean we can't make the most of the next two weeks before term starts!" Eve grinned wickedly, Djaq was very much up for a celebration, but Marian knew she was supposed to be heading home as soon as she opened her results.

"Let's go!" Marian laughed.

* * *

Part three: The boys of Nottingham County high 

"Shit." Alan growled as he looked down at his less then pleasing results. Roy leaned over his shoulder and sighed.

"Well, at least they offer re-takes and GCSE classes at college. You'll be able to re-do them in a year then get on to your As levels."

"Nah, just do maths, i was going to take a language GCSE anyways, and i could still do English, i got a B after all." Allan hadn't really put much thought in to revising, or what he planned to do with his results, that was why he'd chosen the college. They had a lot of odd options that weren't available at other schools, and they were more likely to take someone with bad grades, which he was very thankful for at that point with his one B, three C's, four D's and an E. "Bloody RE," He spat. "Give me a effing E, how dare those jesus loving arses do that to me!" Roy laughed and patted Allan jokingly on the back.

"Somehow i think you did this to yourself, mate." He then clipped Allan across the ear, "And don't blaspheme ya twat."

"What? You're hardly one to talk, you might as well worship the bloody devil. Speaking of heretical celebrations, i hear tell of a Rave over in the roller world which closed last year."

**End of chapter one**

**Well, what do you think? Obviously not every character was in this first chapter so you'll have to wait for the next one i'm afraid. Anyways, you've read it, you can't unread it! Review please, it fuels the brain! Constructive crticism wanted, guessing you'll have a lot of it too **

**R&R folks **


	2. Chapter 2

**WooT**** thanks for the reviews people !**

**RocmySox- tis why i chose mine too, and it's Allan who failed didn't do so well, Roy was just being Roy (royston white, loved him so i brought him back!) **

Chapter two: Celebration preparations

Part one: the boys formerly of Loksley senior

"I look like a berk." Much stated as he tugged at the brightly coloured tee which Robin had lent him. Much was certain he'd looked fine before he arrived at his friend's house, but the non-'rave virgin' assured Much that he was wrong. His regular jeans, shirt and coat were balled up on the floor of Robin's room, undoubtedly a confusing site for his mother. His clothes had been replaced with tight fitting acid washed jeans (Much later learnt that these were in fact courtesy of Robin's older sister), a very baggy bright blue shirt with fluorescent pink writing and a small white hoody which had small bright coloured cartoon patterns on it.

"For the last time, you look fine!" Robin shouted at his friend. The two of them were sitting at the bus stop by Robin's house, waiting for the 70 which Will said he was on and which would take them a mere quarter of a mile from the roller world. Robin himself was in a stripy dark blue shirt and regular jeans. Inside he was laughing that Much was so easy to trick, and so trusting of what he said. Though it was a trick to get Much to dress that way Robin couldn't help but feel that it was back firing. His smaller framed friend suited the clothes and would probably get more attention from the ladies.

"Fine... where are we going anyways? You said a rave, but where and how exactly did _you_ hear about it, i mean, Loksley isn't exactly known for its wild teenagers." Much grinned, it really wasn't, Loksley was nothing more than a large glorified village determined to be called a town. All the houses were widely spread, except for a few semi-connected houses on what passed for a high street. The highlight of entertainment was probably the library, which was only open three days a week, or possibly the fish and chip shop, the matter was yet to be settled. Robin shrugged.

"Me and Will were out in Nottingham trying to get some beer from an off licence but we both got asked for ID." Robin paused to Much could snigger at him. "A few minutes later another guy, about our ages, walks in and starts talking to the guy at the counter. He buys a couple of six packs then walks out and asks if we'd like to join him and his friends at the park." Much was starting to feel a little hurt that Robin hadn't texted him and asked if he'd of liked to join them. "Turns out they were celebrating GCSE results too, and the guy who brought the beer told us about this rave at the old Nottingham roller world, said we should come along. Oh and you'll never guess what." Robin slapped Much's arm to get his mate to pay attention, "Much! Listen, you asked the question."

"Okay, okay, what will I never guess?" Much faked interest in Robin's rambling story.

"Well, him and one of his mates are going to be going to the same College as us! It's great isn't it? We'll already know people when we get there. They even know some girls from the grammar school, think about it..." Robin positively beamed at the thoughts of things to come, drunken parties and statistically 1.5 girls to every boy at the college. Just as Robin was about to continue the bus pulled round the corner and Much stood up quickly and walked towards the curb. The doors slid open and a few OAPs slowly stumbled out and made their way down the street. Much flashed his bus pass and took a seat next to Will on the back row of the Bus. Robin tried to blag a child's rate on his ticket but in the end he had to pay the full £1.10. Will and Much laughed as Robin sulked at the 'extortionate' ticket prices.

"You look to young to buy beer, but too old to pass a child on the busses, you poor sod." Will grinned as he waved a child's ticket at Robin, who tried to grab it off of him. "You look good by the way, Much." Will turned to his uncomfortable looking friend. "Aren't those girl's jeans though?" Much glared at Robin, suddenly catching on as to how a pair of trousers belonging to the very differently sized boy fitted him.

"These are your sister's aren't they?"

"Maybe," Robin shrugged like he thought nothing of it, "Can't say really, she wears my jeans sometimes." Much knew this wasn't true; Robin's older sister had an entirely different style to her brother. The thought that it would be disturbing to share jeans with a sibling of a different gender didn't even cross the only child's mind.

"Ignore him, Much. He's jealous 'cause he can't fit in to them." Will pointed out matter-of-factly. Much liked that idea and found himself not only feeling better, but feeling ever so slightly smug.

* * *

Part two: the girls of, and one formally of, Nottingham grammar 

"Djaq i don't know." Marian whined from her seat on Djaq's bed. "I mean, coming around yours or going out to the cinema with a group is one thing, but going to a bloody rave when my dad wants me at home is another." Djaq laughed at the daddy's girl attitude, but knew that Marian was only joking, she may love her father, but she would never forego the joys f youth to appease his over protectiveness.

"You know you're going to end up coming out with us anyways, you may as well not make us hate you and your constant complaining." The door opened and Eve slid in to the small room. Her long brown hair was loosely curled and hung from a purposely slack pony tail. "You going to need the mirror Eve?" Djaq asked as she carefully pencilled on her eye liner.

"Yeah, but I'll go get changed first." Eve bent down to get her clothes from her overnight bag. A maroon red tank top with a slight lace around the neck line and a pair of light denim, tight fitting, cropped overalls. She caught Marion looking at her clothing choices. "What? I thought it would suit the situation." Eve took her clothes and the left the room, Marion and Djaq heard the door to the bathroom open and close.

"What are you going to wear?" Marion asked, laying back on Djaq's bed and looking up at the Kurt Cobain poster of him holding a guitar and kneeling on the floor. Djaq shrugged, then opened her closet door and started to dig through. "Do you think i look okay in this?" Marion sighed, looking down at her own attire, a purple micro-mini dress over black leggings. Djaq didn't even turn around before answering.

"You look fine Marion. I'm sure you'll have lots of people drooling over you," Djaq smirked evily to herself, "Like Allan maybe."

"What makes you say that?" Marion blushed. "I barely know him, and anyone who keeps company like that Roy fellow is not good people." Marion sat up and grabbed the mirror from off of the desk and tried to sought out her hair.

"You may not know him, but you have seen him. Roy's sweet anyways." Djaq quickly suppressed the bad thoughts which she got whenever talk of Allan happened, he was cute but not her type, she liked them smart and sweet, not boisterous and loud, with a lack of common sense.

"Hmm, i think he's gay." Marion stated as toyed with the idea of tying her hair up.

"Allan?!"

"No, Roy... i mean, anyone with a Y chromosome at our age with their mother on speed dial, you have to wonder." Marion and Djaq giggled loudly, which just served to confuse Eve as she entered the room.

"By any chance is this talk of boys? Allan and Roy perhaps. Well, you two can have your childish boys." Eve had a look of knowing which really maddened her friends.

"Not this again, Eve. Devina's friend? Really? You don't even know if he'll be there, and if he is, he is such an emo, do you really wanna go there?" Djaq finished her small lecture.

"He is hot though, and not many men can pull off eye liner." Eve nodded in agreement with Marion's appreciation for the older boy. "What's his name? I can never remember it, only met him once though."

"Guy." Eve answered with a slight swoon at the thought. Djaq sighed at the two Guy groupies.

"The taxi'll be here soon, you guys nearly ready?"

* * *

Part three: the former boys of Nottingham County High 

"Try this." Allan passed Roy a rolled up cigarette, "Bought it in town from some bloke at the skate park, seems a bit week to me." Roy hesitated, he'd never approved of Allan's ways, and his mother had told him so many horror stories about drugs, even small things like pot and mushrooms that he didn't really want to touch it. Allan however, had been left to pretty much raise himself and had never given second thought to what he did with his body. Though generally he steered clear of anything he knew to be dangerous.

"Nah, i'd rather not, Allan."

"Suit yourself." Allan shrugged, "One day i think i shall try to make a Cumbrian carrot." As Roy made no response Allan assumed he hadn't gotten the reference, "From that film? The one with the actors and the horny uncle?" Roy grinned.

"There is nothing quite like a firm young carrot." Roy quoted, looking up at Allan who was taking a large inhalation from the blunt. Allan nodded to acknowledge Roy's quote.

"You think Djaq will be there?" Allan bit his bottom lip as he pulled his shirt over his head. The dark skinned girl was so different from the majority of girls at his school, she was bright and very spirited, and Allan quite fancied his chances with her that night... providing that she was there of course.

"How should i know?" Roy fidgeted in his place on Allan's bed, he didn't like Djaq and her friends, they seemed to look down on him, he assumed it was because of his voice. Most people thought that his voice meant that he was lacking in intelligence.

"Suppose you don't really care, do you? You have the libido of a castrated monk. Honestly, if i hadn't found those Jazz mags in your room i'd think you were gay ya know?" Allan laughed slightly at the idea that Roy was gay. "Never know, get a through drinks in you and who knows, you could finally pop that cherry of yours mate." Roy rolled his eyes and Allan's outlandish idea.

"I can crash here tonight right?" Roy inquired, suddenly remembering the bollocking he'd get if he went home even slightly buzzed.

"Course, you can stay in the spare room. Oh, that reminds me. Catch!" Allan shouted as he grabbed something off of his desk and tossed it to his friend. Catching it Roy gave Allan a confused glance before pocketing the prophylactic.

**Woot****, end of second chapter**

**Well, you've read it, now all that's left is to click on review and tell me what you thought! See you next time at the roller world**


	3. Chapter 3

**Woot woot dankies for the reviews!**

**RoxMySox – lol Roy is love, and boy can Allan pull of the guyliner lols. **

**littlemissmaster - why thank you, and i'm updating it now. In future it will probably be about two days between updates.**

**xxCCxx - thank you, it is a bit different, but it's the way i write so it makes sense to me.**

**Chapter three: **

The sounds of kemkraft 400 leaked through the blackened entrance doors to the old roller world. Small groups of people gathered around the outside, either taking or break or waiting for friends. Down the street the number 70 bus pulled to a halt and a gaggle of teenagers and young adults scuttled off. 

"How did everyone here about this? It's not like they advertise or anything..." Much stared in awe at the people who got off the bus with them. As they got closer his jaw got even closer to the ground. 

"I hear it's that DJ from pache in Ibiza, but i bet it's not true. I mean, it's peak season over there, why would he be doing this?" Robin said to no one in particular. Will nodded, pretending like he knew what his friend was talking about. "Where's Much?" Robin looked around as they passed in to the crowded hall; the large sound system had been set up where the old DJ stand from the places day as a roller rink. "Shit, come on. We better find him." Robin grabbed Will by the arm and they turned around. They didn't have to go far until they found him; Much had been cornered by some very tall people. Robin laughed; Much had no idea how to handle himself in the situation. He walked over and grabbed Much's arm, tugging him away from the tall people. "Stay close, Much. Worst things can happen then having some pushers talk to you." Much nodded, it hadn't scared him or anything, it was just confusing. 

"Robin!" A hand waved to the three of them over the crowd. Pushing their way through it turned out that it was Allan, who had told Robin about the Rave. "Glad you came. Hey Will." Allan nodded at the two of them before he looked at Much. "Do you know him?" Allan pointed at the shorted boy. 

"Yeah, he's Much he came with us. Much, this is the guy who bought the beers earlier." Much nodded, he couldn't really hear Robin over the noise. 

"Weird name innit?" Allan shook his head, not about to let the odd little person standing across from him bring him off his buzz. "Don't matter. We've got some smoke if you wanna join us."

"You mean marijuana?" Much was shocked, he knew that there was going to be drugs but he didn't think nay one Robin would associate with would be doing anything. 

"Relax Much, it's just a plant rolled up in paper, it's not like we're popping pills or anything." Robin slapped his friend playfully on the back and followed Allan and his friend through the throng of people. Will looked at him and shrugged before scrabbling after Robin and Allan. Not wanting to lose his friends Much pushed his way after them, emerging at the far end of the hall. They walked in to the old quasar room, which had all the UV lights switched on so he was glowing pretty much everywhere. He could hear Robin's voice but he couldn't quite figure out where it was coming from, 

suddenly a curly haired girl bounded up to him and grabbed his hand, tugging at it to get him to follow her. 

"This way." She smiled at him as they rounded a few of the lit up walls and obstacles to find a small group of people sitting on the floor. There were boxes of alcho-pops and six packs of beers laid out on the floor, with a recognisably scented smoke wafting around them. Much suppressed the need to cough, thinking that he'd probably get chastised for not being able to handle it. The girl noticed and placed a re-assuring hand on his arm. "It's okay, it's not like we make a habit of this, only on special occasions. Well, i can't speak for Allan." Allan glanced up at her, smiled when he saw Much, deciding that it may be fun to mess with the innocent looking one. 

A few hours later and things had progressed a great deal, Robin had gone off some where with blonde girl named Sarah, and Will had found himself staring at a girl who couldn't take her eyes off of Allan. Much however, was simply talking to the curly haired girl named Eve and another boy named Roy. The three of them had decided that they'd had enough when Allan suggested they had some cake. While Much at first remained quietly optimistic that it was actual cake, he quickly just started to wish Robin would say no. Alas his friend wasn't as sensible as he thought he was. Roy kept noticing the angry glared which Much was giving Allan and decided to say something about it.

"He's not normally like this. It's just at parties when he's had quite a bit to drink." Roy sighed; he couldn't help but feel a little bit left out simply because he didn't want to do anything rash. For once though he had others who felt the same way he did, normally at Nottingham county high they all just did whatever anyone had on them and he'd be left in the corner feeling like the odd one out. 

"I'm bored, let's go dance." Eve staggered to her feet and pulled the two boys up after her. The three of them slowly made their way to the old skating rink. "Marion, hey." Eve put her arm on the shoulder of a girl who was walking by. 

"Hi, Eve. I haven't been able to find you guys so I've been stuck hanging out with Davina and her friends." 

"Stuck? You just wanted to be near Guy." Marion went bright red. "Anyways, grab him and come dance with us." Marion nodded and disappeared, returning a few moments later with a tall dark haired boy wearing eyeliner. "Hey, Guy." He lifted his right hand slightly in a half hearted wave. "This is Much and Roy by the way." Eve gestured to the two very confused boys. 

"Hi." Guy said blankly. "So, Marion are we going to dance or not?" Eve felt a pang of jealousy, Marion knew she liked Guy yet she persisted to flirt with him even though she didn't like him that much. Shaking her head slightly Eve grabbed Roy and Much by the hands and started to jump up and down to the current techno song blaring from the large speaker system. 

Robin emerged from the old storage closet, closely followed by Sarah, her hair was a mess and her clothes slightly dishevelled. Robin saw Much and made his way over, trying to flatten his hair and do up the fly of his jeans. 

"Much, i scored." Robin laughed, as if his friend hadn't figured that out already. "She's insane though, i recommend you steer clear if she comes near you." That's when he looked up and saw her, the most wonderful girl he'd ever seen. He grabbed Much and pulled him close so he could attempt 

to whisper to him. "Much, do you know who that girl is? The one in the purple dress thing, dancing with the guy in the matrix coat." Robin pointed at her, being less then subtle as Marion saw him do this and smiled at him. Robin went red and Much couldn't help but laugh, he'd just been in the closet for half an hour with someone he didn't even know and now suddenly he's in love. This was the Robin he was used to, not the pot smoking, cake taking and beer drinking idiot. 

"That is a friend of Eve's i think her name is Marion, but i could be mistaken. The guy she's dancing with, his name is Guy, Eve likes him, Marion doesn't mind him, but he seems to really like her. Good luck, mate." Much laughed as he hit Robin on the shoulder before dragging Roy further in to the horde of teens. 

The numbers dwindled as the hours went by, now nearing three am there were still a lot of teenagers, but nowhere near the amount there had been before. Robin was trying to hide from Sarah when he ran in to Marion, who had just said good night to Guy. Robin left no time in introducing himself and starting to pursue her. 

"Hi." He held out his right hand to shake, she looked at it before walking a bit further away from him. "My name's Robin, i was wondering if you'd like a drink or something." Marion studied him. 

"No, i don't think that's such a good idea. I don't even know you." She shook her head and continued slowly walking away from him.

"But the point of a drink is to get to know each other. Look, we could do it as a group, and i don't mean an orgy before you freak out. I mean me and some of my mates, and you and Eve and Djaq. It'll be fun, what do you say, first day of term?" Marion stopped and thought it over.

"Maybe, i'll talk to them about it. How do you know them anyways, are you one of Allan's friends from Nottingham county?" She wasn't so scared of the crazy guy who wouldn't leave her alone anymore and was more than happy to talk to him. 

"Yeah, i'm a mate of Allan's but i went to Locksley secondary, not Nottingham county. Going to be at the college with him as well." 

"Oh, at Nottingham, Djaq's going there. I'm staying at the grammar, but it's just down the road so we can still meet up. As a group." She hastily added to just to make sure he didn't get the wrong idea. A fairly drunken Will and Much stumbled over from the quasar room. Will was doing his best to hold Much up whilst staying up himself. 

"Robin, i think we should head off now, Much keeps throwing up. The boy's a total light weight." Will slurred and blinked a lot. Robin sighed and said good bye to Marion before taking hold of the other side of his friend and guiding him out of the door. Marion had decided it was about time she went home as well, and went to say good bye to her friends in the quasar room. She suppressed a laugh at what she found. Allan and Djaq were curled up next to each other on the padded floor, while Eve and Roy sat in the corner laughing at their friends. Marion hurried over to Eve and hugged her goodbye. 

"You can't walk home alone, give us a minute and we'll come with you." Eve stood up and brushed crumbs from some unknown food source on to the floor. She gently kicked Djaq, who stirred, 

blinked a few times then quickly covered her mouth when she saw who she was laying with. Eve and Marion mouthed that they were going and she nodded quickly and did her best to get up without disturbing Allan. The three girls said goodbye to Roy then left. Roy sat and debated whether or not to wake Allan or wait until he woke up by his own means. Deciding that it could be hours until his inebriated companion was ready to leave he made his way to sit next to the passed out teenager. Allan screwed up his eyes and rolled over, moaning Djaq's name as he grabbed on to Roy's leg. Roy tried to shake him off like you would with a humping puppy but it didn't seem like it was going to work. Sighing Roy pushed Allan off with his other foot and smacked his friend in the stomach. That woke him up quickly. 

"Roy? What happened to Djaq?" Allan looked so very shocked that Roy almost felt sorry for him. 

"She left with Eve and Marion." Roy shrugged as he helped Allan stand up. "Think we should head back to yours now?" Allan nodded slowly as he massaged his temples. Roy smiled to himself, if they thought it was bad now, wait until the morning. 

**End of chapter three**

**Yeah, sorry about the lack of good Guy moments and all, next chapter there's plenty of that . **

**Woot hope you liked it, do say what you want to see and which characters and stuff in your reviews remember! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews peoples! **

**RoxMySox – woot for student teachers! We have one who does computing – he hijacked my laptop and gave it a setting so that when he swipes his finger over the print reader it logs me out and logs him in to a special account ¬¬**

**Elmlea – why thankyou, they do make a good love rivalry thingy don't they?**

**KeepingAmused – why yes he does **

**xxCCxx – thanx! There shall be a really guy heavy part in the second upload of Morning after, which should be soon, but as its easter it may not be until Monday/Tuesday. He was supposed to be in this one, but it was getting so long i thought i ought just load up these three! **

**Chapter four: The Morning after (part one)**

Part one: Much and Robin

Much groaned as he rolled over on the bed. Slowly opening his eyes he quickly screwed them up again when the light from the open curtains hit. 

"Good morning boys." Robin's mum leaned in the open door and sighed at the site in front of her. "Want me to close the curtains for you Much?" Much nodded slowly as to not hurt his head. Robin's mum picked up the sweaters off of the floor and threw them out in to the hallway. Her son and Much had known each other sense they started school at age four and had been best friends sense then. Even with this in mind, seeing the two of them share a bed was something she hadn't expected sense they turned ten and decided it was 'gross'. Now her son and his best friend were, for lack of a better word, spooning. She doubted either of them were aware of how they looked, and when they were truly awake she guessed they'd be a very awkward conversation between the boys. She left the room, being careful to close the door quietly behind her. Sensing that the light from the curtains was no more Much slowly opened his eyes again. Sighing this time, he went to stretch but found he couldn't move his left arm. Turning to see why Much's eyes went wide and he started to try and wriggle free of his friend's grip. 

"Robin! Wake up, you arse; wake up!" Much managed to get himself free, but he also managed to roll off of the bed and hit his head against the bedside table. Robin moaned and finally opened his eyes. He had very dark bags under his eyes and looked very much worse for wear. "What were you thinking?" Much looked terrified, but robin could barely see him so it didn't bother him too much. 

"What do you mean?" Robin rubbed his eyes and reached for his grey hoodie from the end of the bed, he pulled it over his bare stomach and turned back to his confused friend. "Look, if this is about something from last night then i don't remember it and i'm sorry. Pass the neurofen from the desk please." Robin pointed to the silver pack on his desk. Much got to his feet and grabbed the pack, tossing it to Robin. 

"Actually, it's about the fact that i woke up this morning with you wrapped around me, nuzzling against my neck." Much was busily getting out of his clothes from the night before and hurriedly pulling on his own clothes from the neat pile Robin's mum had folded them in to. Robin was dry swallowing the pills and not paying full attention to exactly how Much was reacting. 

"I think i was dreaming of Marion... sorry mate. How did we even end up in the bed together?" Much shrugged as he finished off his outfit with his dark blue sweater. "Oh, shite! I think i remember." Robin clicked his fingers, urging the memories to come back. "You were completely out of it, we got off the bus, Will stayed on. We got up here and you collapsed on the bed, and i didn't want to disturb you and make you go in to the spare room so i climbed over you and i guess we just fell asleep." Robin shrugged, he didn't understand why it bothered Much as much as it did. 

"How can you even be talking? All i did was drink and my head is killing me." Much grabbed the silver pack of pain killers away from Robin and popped two out and swallowed them. "Your mum saw us like that by the way." Robin just sighed and fell back against the pillow and shut his eyes; deciding that eleven in the morning was too early to be dealing with Much's complaining. Within seconds Robin was fast asleep again and Much was pouting and cursing himself for ever letting himself drink the amount he had. Trying not to want to go back to sleep, Much paced the length of Robin's room before he decided he was too tired. Instead of taking a place on the bed next to Robin he pulled the duvet cover off of his slumbering friend and laid it on the floor; grabbing a stuffed pink hippo, which Robin and Will bought as a joke on a ferry to France, as a pillow. He laid on the duvet and placed the hippo down, leaning back he sighed and closed his eyes. Robin groaned.

"Marion, why's your room so cold?" 

Part two: Will

Will had been up sense eight in the morning when his alarm had gone off to get up to make his little brother's breakfast and make sure he was ready for his day camp. All Will had wanted to do was crawl back in to his bed and dream on the exotically beautiful girl from the night before. He may have struck out that night, but it did seem like her attraction to Allan was a purely looks and alcohol fuled one. 

The smells of frying eggs and baked beans finished the waking up process and helped him get over his escapades from the night before. Luke and him sat at the table and ate in silence, Luke every now and then looking up at the very rough looking Will. 

"What did you do last night?" Luke shook his head as he swirled some egg white in the bean sauce before placing it on some toast and taking a bite. "You stumbled in at four in the morning and spent half an hour in the bathroom being sick. It sounded like you were trying to dispel a lung or something." Luke was finding Will's obvious discomfort very funny. There was a flush sound from upstairs and the found of footsteps creaking across the floor then down the stairs.

"Morning, boys." Their dad, Dan, walked in to the kitchen, drawn in by the smell of cooking bacon. "Good night Will? It must better have been worth it to leave you in that state." He laughed and slapped his boy's shoulder. He poured some coffee from the pot and took a seat at the table, pilling bacon and eggs on to his plate. "You go back to bed kiddo, i'll take Luke today." 

"Dad, you know the doctor said to leave it at least a few months before you even think about driving again. Anyways, your car doesn't have any petrol, my bike does." Dan had been getting restless recently, he'd just started to look for another job but still had a long way to go to recover. 

"Look here, Will. I don't want you driving in that state, if i need to i'll call the camp and see if someone can swing by and pick him up." Will rolled his eyes and pushed his chair back from the table. He started to clear up his mess. Luke was immensely uncomfortable, Will and his father had been at arms for the past few weeks and it sensed as though it was about to reach an explosive climax. "Luke, can you leave the room for a minute." Dan said slowly, with the rattle of true anger in his voice. Luke wasted no time in picking up his plate and cutlery and getting upstairs as quickly as possible. "Sit down Will, we need to talk." Will begrudgingly sat back down and fixed his gaze squarely on the bananas in the fruit bowl. "Look, Will, i really appreciate how good you've been. You've shown just how mature you can be, but don't treat me like i'm some kind of bloody inferm! I can drive perfectly well , and i can cook and take care of my sons! So don't think that you're talking to some crazy old man, and you certainly better stop acting like you are! You are not better at this then me, and you are certainly not better at it then your mother was." There was a deathly silence. Will wanted to respond, to tell his father that he didn't mean it like that, he was just worried about him straining himself and getting hurt, that he thought he was being helpful. Will swallowed the lump which had formed in his throat. "I'm sorry Will..." Dan finally broke the silence. He got up and walked over to his son, pulling Will in to a tight embrace. "I'm so sorry. You're only looking out for me, i know. But you know how hard this is, you've lost your mum and now you're taking care of the family. I just, i feel like i'm robbing you of your youth sometimes, and right now i just want you to have a good last week before you start college." Dan was shaking, Will gripped on to his father's house robe and tried to hold back tears. It had only been three months sense their mum had died. She had been in hospital for almost a year before hand, she had gone been suffering with Leukaemia but gone in to remission when Will was only ten. Six years later she just collapsed one day, she never came back from the hospital. 

Part three: Allan and Roy

Roy woke up at ten, oddly enough he felt fine. He hadn't drunk anything or smoked or done half of what Allan had. Roy was fully dressed already so he just got up and went downstairs, not surprisingly Allan was yet to wake up. 

"Good night last night?" Allan's brother smiled from the sofa as Roy took a seat in the armchair, putting his feet up on to the pouf. Roy nodded and watched the DVD. "Allan still not up yet?" Roy shook his head. 

"Ain't this Allan's Aliens box set?" Tom shrugged. He knew it was, upon learning that his brother was going out and he wasn't invited he'd helped himself to an assortment of Allan's DVDs and games, not to mention a tidy sum of cash. "Is this two or three?" 

"Three." Tom laughed at something violent which happened on screen. Roy just grimaced at it. 

"When's Allan going to get up?" Tom was getting nervous that Allan would try to kill him if he found out that he'd stolen the DVDs. 

"Probably not for a very long time yet." Roy rubbed his eyes and pulled a blanket from the floor up and over him. 

"He get stoned last night then? He didn't do cake again did he?" Tom shook his head, his brother was in the year above him yet he acted like such a child at times, not that he was much better... he just liked to steal things which he had decided allowed him to take the moral high road. Roy nodded slowly. "You need some ibuprofen?" Roy shook his head. "Oh yeah, you're his weird friend aren't you? The no drinking, no drugs and hell, throw some celibacy while you're at it." Tom laughed loudly. Roy glared at him, being sensible was not being weird. 

"Tom, i was going to pop to the shop, if your brother wakes up will you tell him, Oh, good morning Roy. There's only toast at the moment, but i'm just going down the shop to pick up some cereal and milk, any requests?" Allan's mum was definitely one of the best things about being friends with Allan. Not only was he quite sure that she held the impression that he was gay, but he was steadily building up the confusing case of making it look like he and Allan were lovers. This wasn't just a cruel trick because he was bored it was to try and get Allan and his mum talking again, Roy may have been medalling, but it was from the heart so it was okay. 

A few hours passed and Allan still hadn't made an appearance. Tom had gone out with some of his mates and Allan's dad was off at work. Allan's mum was making lunch for the two teens whilst Roy helped do the washing up left over from breakfast and the night before. 

"Can you go wake Allan up for me Roy, lunch will be ready soon and i don't want him to be reeking of smoke and vomit when sitting in here." A nice sentiment of caring for her son quickly turned to the angry one of not wanting her kitchen to smell. This was one of the problems that Roy wanted to tackle by making Allan and his mum talk again. Roy nodded, dried his hands and trotted up the stairs to Allan's room. He knocked once, just in case Allan had woken up on his own. Roy slowly opened the door, a waft of sweat and alcohol heavy air choked him as he stepped inside. Allan hadn't even made it to his bed last night; he was stretched out on the carpet, snoring loudly. Roy laughed as he knelt down and nudged his friend. Allan hit out at the hand attempting to rouse him, causing Roy to laugh even louder. 

"Get up you lazy sod. Coming down or not you have to get up." Allan just tried to hit him away again. "Your mum is cooking lunch and wants you cleaned up before you come and eat." Allan went to hit out but instead grabbed on to Roy and pulled him on to the floor next to him so he could talk without having to actually raise his voice.

"You love me right?" Allan's breath still carried the strong aroma of whisky. Roy couldn't even say he remembered there being whisky the night before. "Cos if you do, you'd bring me my food up here and help me." Allan's voice was slurred and very laboured to get each word out. "I don't think i can move." He then started giggling and he ruffled Roy's hair before letting go of his friend. Roy sighed. 

"Fine, I'll bring it up for you, but you better actually be sitting up when i come back. Okay?" With that Roy stood up and left the room. Allan tried to push himself off the floor but was unsuccessful so he just fell back to sleep. 

**End of part one**

**Sorry it was just taking me so long to write the chapter i thought i best load up this part: next part of Morning after has Marion, Eve Djaq and Guy Davina (which has a cameo by Vasey!) **


	5. Chapter 5

I feel like posting a chapter to explain why I haven't loaded anything new

I feel like posting a chapter to explain why I haven't loaded anything new. The reason is quite simple: my laptop has died and 'I can't be trusted' to book an appointment and take my laptop to PC world on my own, despite the fact that I have done so many times before… rollseyes parents tsk!

Anyways, should be getting it fixed this week, I have serious college course work which needs finished and handing in or I don't even get entered for my As tests soooo…. Yeah hopefully this week.

So sorry

p.s: character poll for 'first day' chapter: Guy is a second year so I dunno if that will work, but if you guys are persistent enough I guess I can make it work, apart from that just tell me who you like the most so I can focus the first day chapter on them!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi

Hi! Okay, my laptop is officially gone and never coming back... up and died, all my work has left me which includes the chapter i was waiting to load up. I'm so sorry but i don't feel like re-writing it. It seems like a real loss to me cause i really liked the 'back stories' i was setting up for Guy and Marian but i'll try to make them easy to pick up in this chapter, hope it's okay.

Chapter: The first day

_Acadamy, n. (from academe) a modern school where football is taught._

The yellow seconds passed by slowly, slightly out of time with the clock on the opposite platform, Will sat on one of the blue metal benches with his i-pod, listening to whatever music came up on shuffle. The train was due to arrive in about seven minutes, and neither Much nor Robin had even gotten to the station yet. On the platform opposite some of his former school mates laughed as they mucked around together by the cafe. One of them noticed Will and waved. Will raised his hand up in, what could best be described as, almost a Native American 'how'? gesture from those old cowboy movies. He pulled out the left ear of his head phones so he could hear them if they spoke to him.

"You going to college Scarlet?" The tall scraggily haired ginger one shouted over the gap.

"Yeah, first day." Will nodded in response. "You still at the same old hell-hole?"

"What's it look like?" The ginger one laughed and posed jokingly, showing off his school blazer, not the same as the one Will used to have to wear, but a new sixth form variation. He had a tie done up loosely around his neck, a dark red shirt (the one perk of being a sixth former at that school was that you could choose what colour shirt you wore) and a pair of smart black trousers. The image was slightly ruined by the addition of a pair of muddy, scuffed old rebok trainers. "Where are Huntington and his puppy?" Will shrugged with a grin spreading across his face.

"Dunno, Robin was meant to be here, but i think Much may be riding his vespa in." The other boy's habit of calling every one by there second names sometimes confused Will, especially with Robin; Huntington just didn't suit him that much.

"The puppy got a Vespa?" Note able shock with a hint of envy. "How'd he get that?"

"He worked the entire summer at the Goat and Boot pub down South Hill. Got paid quite well to bus the tables, he's even got some left over." The ginger boy just shook his head in disbelief. The train slowly pulled up to the platform, mainly empty save for a few tired looking school boys who got off and went up the stairs to the exit. Will looked around and laughed. Running down the stairs with messy hair, undone shirt and a slice of toast precariously balanced in between just a few teeth to avoid biting it, was Robin. He jumped over the last three steps and ran towards the train as the beeping started. The man in the orange vest standing on the platform with the key in the switch to close the doors laughed slightly as Robin bounded on to the train and started laughing and punching the air in victory. Will just shook his head and took a seat. Robin dropped his khaki messenger bag down on the seat next to Will and sat across from his dark haired friend.

"I knew i could make it here by seven thirty if i got up at quarter past. Hah! My dad was wrong!" Robin laughed as he did up the yellow short-sleeved shirt he was wearing over a brown three quarter tee. Will grinned and turned off his i-pod, pocketing it and the headphones in his front jeans pocket. "Was that Rick the ginger prat?"

"Yeah." Will said, maybe he should have kept his headphones on.

"What did he want?" Robin asked angrily, he wasn't to big a fan of Rick's because of the way he treated Much, always referring to him as Robin's puppy. "He's bad people, Will, you know what he did at the year eleven prom right?" Will shook his head, it was a story about Robin's hatred for Rick which he hadn't actually heard before. "Well," Robin took a deep breath, as if to show how long the story was to be, "You know how he always loves to go out of his way to take the piss off Much, or threaten or bully him in someway?" He continued before Will could answer, " Well, the girls had gone, you had to leave early because of your brother and me and Much were sitting on the stage, watching as everyone droned around to the latest shitty song which told you how to dance. It may have been the cha-cha slide but it sounded newer... anyways, Much went off to go to the bar, get us some more drinks. I see Rick point out that Much was moving to some of the other yobs he was with. Much leaned on the bar and waited, but no one was there at the time. Rick goes over, slaps Much hard on the back before clamping one of his fat meaty hands on to his shoulder and pushing him around to face him. He whacks him in the stomach, then the face as Much starts to crumple down, by now i'm sprinting over there, some people have stopped, but not many. He then grabbed Much by both his shoulders, lifted him off the ground and chucks him over the bar." Will's eyes were wide, he was finding it hard to believe and was thinking that maybe Robin was letting his imagination get the better of him. Robin was almost growling at the end of the story.

The train slowly lurched through seemingly endless country side and small villages and towns. There was a clicking and a hiss and the mechanic female voice announced they were nearly at some station neither of the boys had ever had the need to get off at before. The train's brakes screeched slightly and the doors bleeped but didn't open, no one got on or off in their carriage, mainly because they were the only people in the carriage. The closed doors beeped again and the train started moving again. It was only a few more minutes before the voice announced that they were nearly at their stop. The two boys picked up their bags and stood by the doors, Will pressed the open button as the yellow lights blinked on and they stepped out on to the platform. The sun blared down on them as they navigated through frongs of business men and women trying to get to they train they got off of. Robin smiled to Will as he flipped his national rail ticket holder open and flashed his season ticket to the man at the barrier. The man rolled his eyes and called over to the other guy who was busy glaring at anyone who made eye contact with him.

"Looks like the colleges are open again." Robin and Will giggled as they left the station building and started walking down the road. There was a beeping noise and a blue scooter pootled past them and turned down a driveway to their right. The brick wall had two open gates, one for cars and bikes, currently being watched by a man in a reflective yellow jacket, just in case some student dared to walk through the gate, heaven forbid. And a smaller gate which had a sparse number of students who were in as early as they were. They passed by the old school gym room, now used for the occasional drama rehearsal and for talks from the principle when he needed to see as many students in as little time. The gym was on the second floor the building. A bit wider then the bottom floor; the path to the college entrance was underneath the second floor with a series of pillars to the right, dotted with posters welcoming the students who were new and welcoming back those who were in there second year. Ahead of the boys was the bike parking, where a fair amount of scooters were pulled up next to one small motorbike. The boy on the blue scooter pulled off his helmet; revealing a very scruffy, yet happy, Much. He opened the box on the back of his scooter and pulled out an army styled shoulder bag. A series of metal 'cubbies' were lining the wall near the bike parking, Much took out a key and put his helmet in one of them and locked it before trotting over to his friends.

"Surprised you made it." Much smiled at Robin, "When i called your house this morning ya dad said you weren't even up yet."

"Quarter past!" Robin grinned, Much gave a quick laugh and shook his head.

"How's the scooter Much?" Will asked as he inspected it from a distance, "Still working okay?"

"Yeah, amazing isn't it? None of us thought it would even get started, let alone get all the way here." There was a loud beeping from someone in a dark red jeep trying to get in to the staff car park. The boys jumped slightly but noticed quickly that they weren't in the road so they weren't the ones being honked at. The three of them aimlessly chatted as they walked through the large glass doors in to the reception area, the tired face of the bespectacled receptionist watched them as they wandered over to the stairs and started climbing up to the second floor.

"Wait here for a sec." Robin said as he pushed through the light wooden double doors marking the first floor landing, Will and Much shrugged at each other and waited, a minute later Robin re-appeared with a bottle of pepsi max.

"It's a bit early isn't it?" Will was slightly surprised at Robin's choice of beverage for eight twenty in the morning. Robin just shrugged as he twisted the cap, causing a hiss of bubbles and spray. The three of them continued their climb up to the second floor. Pushing through the double doors they found the second floor nearly deserted, the four tables by the large curved window were almost completely empty. The only other people there were some second year students with laptops, plugged in and not talking to each other though they sat at the same table so it was assumed that they were friends. There was a small room which looked like a snack bar to the left, the doors were closed but not locked so Much went in a switched on the lights. A few ikea red-metal tables and chairs were scattered around along with a few ikea short tables and black fake leather cube seats. Much pulled a cube over to a green coffee table and dropped his bag on to the floor. Robin also grabbed a cube but Will decided to go for a red metal chair instead.

"What should we do for lunch?" Much asked as he fiddled with his phone. "Where should we meat?" He looked up and saw that Will had his i-pod in and Robin was reading an NME magazine and was unlikely to have heard a word Much had just said. "Robin." Much shoved his friend slightly to get his attention.

"Oh, right. Lunch. Umm... shall we meat here? Figure it out then?" Robin didn't even look up from his article.

"Sure." There was another lull of silence for a few minutes. "What tutor group number are you guys in?" Much suddenly realised that he hadn't asked yet, it hadn't occurred to him that they may not be in the same group.

"412, you?" Robin did look up this time, the same thought slowly creeping in to his mind.

"Ah, 607. I'm not even in the same building as you guys...must be because my subject choices are so different from yours." Much tried to act like it didn't bother him, not being with his best friend, but it really did. He realised that he probably wouldn't know anyone in his tutor group but they'd probably all know each other so he'd be ignored and lonely every day for registration. "What about you Will?" Much asked as Robin hit Will on the arm.

"Same as Robin." Will stated without turning off his i-pod, apparently he had the music low enough to listen to the conversation but hadn't seen the need to join in. "Sorry, Much. But we'll meet for lunch so no problem." Will smiled, Much nodded and smiled back. The door to the small room swung open and a horde of posh looking girls flooded in, pulling all the remaining tables together and sitting with their backs to the rest of the world.

At twenty to eight Robin's phone went off, picking it and pressing the green button Robin held the phone to his ear.

"Hey Allan. Yeah I'm in, wouldn't skive on the first day. You better be in. Nah, haha, no. We're in the cafe like place on the second floor, yeah, that's the one. No. Much and Will. You meat them that night. That's the one. Yeah come on up." Robin hung up and noticed that Much and Will were both watching him, "It was Allan. He and Roy are coming up here." A bout a minute later Allan and Roy walked in with Djaq just behind them. Will's face lit up as he saw her, but quickly dropped when he thought that she was probably there with Allan. Allan and Roy sat on the floor and Djaq stood, leaning against the bar like thing that was attached to the wall behind Will.

"Are you Robin?" Djaq asked after a few minutes of blather between the Allan and Robin, Much and Roy chatted about what subjects they were taking and found that they were both taking English. Will just observed. Robin nodded, slightly confused. "Here, Marian said to give you her number." Djaq smiled as she handed a scrap piece of paper to the brown haired boy. Robin grinned widely as he took it off her and immediately added Marian as a contact in his mobile. Looking up a the clock, then down at his new timetable, Much sighed and started packing up his bag to head to his first lesson.

"Any one over in mid-site?" He looked around the group, hoping that not every one was in the main site for the first lesson. They thought for a few seconds before they all slowly shook their heads.

"I actually have no lessons in mid-site." Djaq mused aloud.

"Me neither." Will added, most unhelpfully.

"I'm in there for almost every lesson, except D block, which is now, i'm just around the corner for environmental studies." Roy pointed in the general direction of 'just around the corner'.

"Okay then, i guess i'll see you guys at Lunch then." Much swung his bag on to his shoulder and headed off to the college's mid-site for his first ever lesson there.

"What you got first Rob?" Allan asked as he grabbed Roy's timetable off of him, "You're taking PE? Really? You?" Robin grinned, thinking that maybe he and Roy would be in the same class. "Me too." Allan grinned, showing his white teeth to his friend. "Have it in the same block as well, never know in this place if it's the same class though."

"I'm taking PE too, when do you guys have it?" Robin decided to join in the PE centric conversation.

"Double lesson after lunch today." Robin's face lit up, same as him. Chances are he had the class with at least one of them.

"You to?" Allan laughed slightly, it was quite an anomaly that they could possibly be all in the same PE class out of a year of 2000 students. "What did you say you had first again?" In fact Robin hadn't gotten the chance to answer that question the first time due to the discovery that Roy was taking PE.

"Politics, should be quite good. I heard most lessons will be taught by a student teacher this year, so it should be quite cool, not to strict and not to much work." Robin smiled widely, hoping to simply doss around in the lessons. He made his way around the corner where a small group of students were bunched in front of the class room. Robin didn't recognise any of them so he decided to simply to talk to who ever he ended up sitting next to. An older gentlemen in a drab grey suit rushed towards the door with unkempt hair and slightly crooked glasses. he dropped the folder he was carrying but just stepped over it and opened the class room door.

"Go on in guys, i'll come in in a sec." The students slowly filtered in to the room. They all clumped at the back of the class, leaving a front desk completely empty. With no other seats available Robin found himself sitting on his own at the front. The man came in and dropped his folder on the desk at the front. He looked around and frowned.

"Wow, they weren't lying, it is un-popular this year. Oh well less students means better teaching quality apparently anyways." He smiled to them, showing averagely white teeth, but surprisingly enough, braces. There were a few sniggers from some girls in the back row but most people didn't react. "Oh yeah, the braces. Don't worry, I'm a big boy i can take the laughs guys. It'll remind me, if the braces don't, never to get involved in an after match fight between the college and the institute, in anything really. These came from after a Mathletics championship." The students laughed, mainly just being nice, but Robin genuinely liked this teacher, but the man was obviously not a student teacher. There was a knock on the door before it was opened by the emo boy Marian had been with at the party. "Any more late comers?" The teachers looked hopefully at Guy, who could not help, only shake his head negatively. "Oh well, come on in, take a seat." He gestured to the seat next to Robin. Guy pulled out the plastic chair and sat down, unpacking a few things from his 'Nightmare Before Christmas' messenger bag. "Okay, well. My name is Dale Mayhew, I'm going to be taking the majority of your lessons, however; both of your single lessons will be taken by our new Student teacher, who should have been here by now. I'm sure he'll be here soon to introduce himself." Almost on cue the door opened and a very well put together young man walked in, Robin noted that the emo boy visibly grimaced at the man who'd walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Glaringly white teeth flashed, Robin could just about hear the girls in the class swooning. His perfect black suit and naturally black, well styled hair, just gave Robin the impression that he wasn't good news. "I had to drive my little sister and foster brother in to college, and it takes them decades to get ready." The excuse was probably true, but it wasn't aimed at the teacher, it was aimed at the emo boy sitting in the front row next to Robin. It clicked, and even though Robin hated the boy next to him because he'd been dancing with Marian, he felt sorry for him.

"Ah, Vasey. Welcome, it's been nearly five years sense you were in this old school, how's it feel to be back?" The man who Robin liked smiled like and old friend to this Vasey. Vasey shrugged.

"Same old, really. Tiring getting up early again." There was a rising level of chatter amongst the students as the two teachers continued their conversation. Robin turned to the boy next to him, maybe it wasn't a friendship waiting to be discovered, but it could be worth it just to introduce him self.

"Hi. I'm Robin." he extended a hand to shake, but the boy just looked at him, then his hand.

"I'm Guy." He looked back down at his notepad, Robin looked down as well. He was slightly amazed, the page was covered in intricate patterns and detailed sketches of people just doing normal things, but one in particular was very good, it was a perfect likeness to Marian.

"You and Marian going out?" Robin ventured, Guy quickly turned and glared at him.

"Sort of. Marian went to school with some one i know."

"Davina?" Robin helpfully added, getting only a glare of 'i know...' from Guy. "Sorry, carry on."

"Well, we get along, that's all." He stopped talking, and didn't even look at Robin again for the rest of the lesson.

"Okay, i think that's enough talk!" Vasey shouted from the front of the class, Robin looked up from his Playstation magazine and noticed that the older teacher had gone. "As it's a single lesson i'll be taking you. As a first lesson there is little more then just some simple paper work to do, and some text books to hand out, you know, all that administrative shit." He smiled as a few of the class laughed. Vasey proceeded to hand out forms and text books. He then took a seat on the swivel chair behind the front desk, putting his feet up by the open laptop. While the rest of the class went about talking and filling out the form Robin listened to Vasey and Guy. "Taking up politics 'cause you failed economics eh? Odd choice. But then again Davina can be so persuasive." An evil glint in Vasey's eyes.

"She had nothing to do with my choices, I wanted to take politics. However maybe i should see about getting another politics block." Guy sneered, Vasey glared at him before leaning over the desk and pulling the form out from under Guy's pen.

"Ha! Sure, lie on your first form, very promising." Vasey smiled, Robin could almost imagine blood dripping from sharp incisors on the man's politician like smile.

"I didn't lie." Guy sat, just staring at the paper of his notebook. Vasey took a pen eraser and changed Guy's form.

"You filled out the parents/guardian section incorrectly. You're supposed to list your foster parents, not the address of your whore of mother." Guy clenched his fists. The skin over his knuckles went red then white with anger, yet no one in the class noticed. Robin gave a slight grunt of anger at Vasey's treatment of Guy, quietly but not quiet enough. "What was that Huntington?" Vasey snapped, "You have something to say?" Robin shook his head, "I thought not, don't eaves drop next time." The lesson continued in very much the same way, Vasey was oddly nice to Guy, but would berate him fiercely when he got angry. He was strict and horribly unlikeable, at the end of the lesson even the girls who had liked him in the beginning were decidedly disgusted by the way he acted. As they filtered out of the class room at break Robin grabbed Guy's arm.

"Don't put up with him, go to the head; tell him what Vasey said. That's discrimination, just because you're a foster kid." Guy turned and smacked Robin right across the face.

"Don't ever talk to me like you know what's going on." With that Guy turned and left; the few people who had turned and looked shrugged the incident off as none of their business and Robin decided that he no longer felt sorry for Guy. Robin rubbed his cheek as he walked around the corner and slumped on to the floor next to Djaq and Will. They looked at each other then at Robin and his reddening cheek.

"Are you going to tell us about it?" Will pried, Robin just glared at him. "Oh well, Djaq, what'd you think of our Physics teacher then? He seems ever so slightly... well... insane, to me." Djaq smiled and flicked another page of her physics text book over.

"Yeah, but I've heard he's one of the best. Glad i'm in the lesson with someone i know." She smiled at Will, who went bright red and quickly looked away. "Robin, Marian said that we were meant to be meeting up with her and Eve this lunch time, you should call her and decide where." Robin's face lit up and he quickly pulled out his phone and chose Marian from his contacts.

"Hi Marian. It's Robin. So, we meeting up for lunch? Yeah, i know the one you mean. Yeah, how many people? Seven i think, altogether. Uhuh, course, we'll meet you there. At one thirty? Yeah, sure, i'll tell them. See you then, bye." He grinned childishly as he put his phone back in his pocket.

"So, where are we going for lunch?" Will laughed at the look on Robin's face. "Some place cheep i hope, don't have a lot of cash right now."

"Oh, no worries, we're going to Cafe 42 down the back, it's part of Nottingham university student union, but they let students from the local sixth forms use it throughout the week. It's nice and cheap, and we even get a ten percent discount." Robin smiled and pulled out his wallet, taking his student card from within it, "As long as we have these of course."

"You said seven?" Djaq questioned, "That's not enough, we need at least eight places depending on who else comes from the grammar."

"Crap, i forgot to count my self. I'm sure they'll have plenty of space for all of us."

Mean while in Mid-site…

Much laughed at the taller boy as he spat the drink in to the air then caught it again in his mouth. The girl next to him had long black hair with a streak of blue on her right and one of pink on her left.

"I can't believe I was in the class with people from my tutor group." Much sighed in relief, "I'm just glad I won't be on my own through out the year." The girl smiled, braces with blue and pink rubber bands marred her lovely smile.

"We're just glad you're not a twat." She laughed and caught a juggling ball which a boy with bleach blond hair threw at her. "Watch it Mickey." She chastised him as she threw the ball back. "I thought you were going to meet your mates back up in the main building." She turned to Much.

"Yeah, I should, but my next lesson is in this building anyways, it doesn't make sense for me to go all the way back up to the second floor then come all the way back here." He shrugged and opened a bag of crisps, "But I should text Robin, ask him how his first lesson went." Much pulled out a black mobile phone and flipped it open.

"Is Robin your boy friend or something?" She grinned; Much was noticeably shocked at her suggestion.

"No." He said strongly. "He's just my best friend, has been sense we were four." Much pressed send on his enquiry text to Robin. A little while later his phone vibrated with a response.

'DW. Gng 2 mt at rcpt 4 lnch' Much closed his phone and pocketed it, satisfied that Robin wouldn't be mad at him if he stayed with his newly made friends.

"Amanda, you guys want to come to lunch with me and my other mates, we're meeting in reception at the start of lunch." Much smiled to the black, blue and pink haired girl.

"Mickey, you wanna go to lunch with Much and his mates?" Mickey shrugged, trying and failing to juggle. "Sure, we'll walk over with you at the start of lunch. We may not go with you though, depends on where you guys are going and if we can afford it." She smiled nervously, the real reason they may not go was obvious, even to Much. They may not go if they don't like the look of Much's friends. "Much, I don't want to seem to foreword, but I like to know about the people I hang out with… there are a few questions I need to ask everyone who I get to know. Do you mind?" Much shook his head; Amanda had a lot of good friends so he didn't see why her questions would bother him, obviously enough people had gone through them before. "Okay, question number one: are your parents divorced?"

"Nope, oddly enough even though they seem to hate each other they are still together." She nodded.

"Question number two:…"

"Amanda, not this again. At least wait till you've known him longer then two hours before you start interrogating him." Mickey put the juggling balls in to his bag and sat down on the other side of Amanda. "Much, you don't need to answer her, she's just a nosey little biatch." He laughed as she slapped him angrily. Much laughed slightly, he quite liked Mickey and Amanda.

A few hours later Much, Amanda and Mickey were making their way over to the college reception to meet Robin and the others to go to lunch. Pushing the large glass doors open Much saw Will and Djaq, sitting on the steps to his right. They were sitting very close and laughing a lot. Much rolled his eyes, guessing that Allan wouldn't be too happy to see the two of them like that. He waved to Will as he walked over, followed by his two new friends. Will looked quizzically at the two new comers but didn't question Much on who they were. The next to arrive was Roy, he came stumbling down the stairs as a large group of very mean looking boys pushed past.

"Hi! I'm Roy." He introduced him self to Amanda and Mickey, who had been busy braiding Amanda's hair.

"I'm Amanda." She smiled and offered her hand, Roy shook it happily. "This is Mickey, his hands are busy at the moment, but when they're free I'm sure he'll be glad to shake yours." Roy and Amanda laughed, Much looked over from his conversation with Will and Djaq about the teachers they'd had so far. Sensing his next question Amanda cut Roy off. "We're in Much's English lit class."

"And his tutor group." Mickey added as he finished off the braid with a black and pink striped hair band. He then extended his arm to shake hands with Roy, who laughed slightly then took Mickey's hand. It was a very firm and powerful shake which gave Mickey a new air of authority to Roy. A few minutes later Allan and Robin came jogging down the stairs, out of breath and laughing loudly. Robin froze as he saw the group had gotten bigger.

"Ah… We may not be able to blag a bigger table for three more then we booked it for." Much looked at him, deeply confused. Noticing this Robin quickly went to explain, "We booked a table at Café 42, for seven. I forgot to count my self." He looked around sheepishly then smiled, deciding that he should just look for the funny side.

"We can go, don't worry. We'll get lunch upstairs by the radio station." Amanda sighed; she actually quite liked the look of Much's friends, especially the one named Roy who had actually introduced himself.

"Well, that still leaves one person who may not be able to get a seat." Djaq pointed out. Much suddenly got a sinking feeling in his stomach, it was going to be him, Robin was already replacing him with Allan and Roy, not to mention Marian. He decided it would be best to choose to stay himself rather then be told, it would look less pathetic.

"I'll stay. I'll see you guys later at Robin's anyways." He shrugged; trying to act like it wasn't bothering him. Will looked sorry that Much couldn't come, but Robin just nodded. They said good bye and left the college campus to meet up with Marian and Eve. Much sighed, it wasn't that good a first day after all. Mickey put his arm around Much's shoulder and Amanda pulled him up off the stairs.

"Come on, now you get to meet some really cool people." She smiled.

"Yeah, we'll make sure you have the best first day ever." Mickey was a little to close for Much's liking, and he was starting to get a little nervous as to what they meant. The three of them ascended the stairs to the very top floor and walked through the art rooms. Past the art faculty's break room was a small set of metal benches and a few tables. There was a small serving station which advertised nothing beyond noodles and soup which could be made with a kettle. There was also a room with large glass windows, inside it was a lot of recording equipment and CDs. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was the college radio station. A few people gave out excited shrieks as Amanda and Mickey walked over to a table which seemed full to capacity of noodle pots and drinks bottles. The group around it were a very eclectic collection, most looked very normal but some were a little bit more like Amanda and Mickey were.

"Guys, this is Much. His friends ditched him." Amanda introduced him in a very embarrassing way, Much went bright red, but didn't mind so much when there was a small chorus of 'aww' from a few of the people present and a seat suddenly appeared for him to sit down.

At the café 42 the group of seven took their seats and looked at the menu, Robin was right, it was very cheep. He kept glancing up at Marian who was sitting across from him, between Djaq and Eve. Allan and Will were to his Right and Roy was to his left.

"Where's Much?" Eve asked as she put her menu down, deciding she'd have a tuna melt.

"He's still at college with some people he met today." Robin said blandly, trying to choose between a sausage butty or a chicken tika rap. Eve was obviously disappointed. Djaq was getting looks from Allan, but she'd decided that she really didn't like him that much. Sure he was cute, but he really wasn't her type, pluss she couldn't help but feel embarrassed around him after what had happened at the rave. She glanced over her menu and caught Will looking at her. She had noticed that the boy seemed to like her, but for some reason she wasn't as straight away attracted to him. Will had the looks of some one who had gone through a lot recently, and she knew from experience that people with baggage were dangerous dates.

A skinny university student wearing a forest green apron walked over and took their orders. Djaq and Eve talked about their first days, Eve telling Djaq how Davina wouldn't stop going on about something which her of so wonderful brother had done, and Djaq quietly whispering to Eve about the real wonder of her physics class.

Okay… this isn't finished but I think it's too long so I'm going to end this part one now, and load up part two sometime soon… hopefully…


	7. Chapter 7

**Wow that was a very long delay wasn't it? ' sorry about that, had a pretty freakin' horrible year, but things are getting better! Should get back to regular updates for at least a month, but I warn that come June they may get a bit more sporadic again as I'm moving to New York!!! (Woot! bye bye Britain!) **

**xxCee-Gxx – thanks ^^**

**jinxywinxy – well, a very slow human… **

**RocMySox - maybe sometime in the future, you never know how teenagers will act!**

**Wolverinestarlight – maybe… **

**Chapter six: The first day cont.**

The skinny student in the green apron brought over their meals three at a time. Robin resisted the urge to be himself and simply pick his food up, instead he unwrapped the cutlery he'd been given and started to get used to the fork and knife routine. Marian turned to Djaq and tapped her shoulder, signalling that it was time for a trip to the little girls' room. Eve shook her head, she'd been putting up with Marian all day and was glad to get red of her for a little while. Allan and Roy had decided to see who could catch the most food in their mouths and were currently throwing anything which wouldn't disperse in midair at each other.

"It' doesn't seem right with out Much." Will stated suddenly, as he poked a cherry tomato about his plate. "We shouldn't have left him there, it was just rude. This place is barren I bet they could've seated us all." The mood being suddenly dampened, Robin turned and glared at Will.

"Brighten up, god, he knew people and he volunteered to stay behind." Robin abandoned the idea of cutlery and proceeded to pick up the chicken-tika rap; taking one bit out of it and squirting the creamy coloured sauce out the far end.

"The only reason he volunteered to stay behind is because it would be better then being abandoned, he knew you'd pick him to not come." By now everyone else at the table had stopped eating, throwing and generally making a mess, and was staring at the two old friends bickering.

"It's just one meal, guys." Roy pointed out, trying to be the voice of reason. Eve gave a slightly sad smile at him and turned her attention back to the rather sick looking plate of tuna and orange cheese in front of her. The group ate in silence until Marian and Djaq returned.

In the small cramped ladies room, which was really just a store cupboard with a toilet, a sink and a lock; the two girls had entered in to a very deep and meaningful conversation.

"I really don't know Marian." Djaq shook her head. "They're both very cute, but I guess Robin is slightly more family friendly. I mean, your dad won't shoot him the minute he sees him anyways. With Guy I'd advise he wear protective clothing if ever visiting you at home." Djaq smiled, Marian could definitely get on her nerves about the subject of boys, but she was her best friend, it was in the contract.

"But Guy has been sort of desperately, rather pathetically actually, pining over me for months. You know, Devina told me that his emo band actually have a song about me. It wouldn't be fair to just ignore him and ask out Robin. Would it?" The obvious plea for permission landed on death ears. Just as Dlaq realised she'd been asked a question and was about to fake her way through an answer Marian started again. "But it's not like I ever gave any indication to Guy that I was interested in him." Djaq opened her mouth to point out the way that the two had been dancing, or so Eve had told her, but was cut off. "But I guess maybe the dancing, but, come on, it was a party. No one really acts like that any other time, and it never means anything. I mean, you don't like Allan yet you and he were glued at the face." Now Djaq was getting slightly pissed off.

"Actually, we only kissed a little bit, then passed out. And of course he thinks you like him back! You don't grind to 'don't cha' if you don't like some one, regardless of blood alcohol level. But I agree that at Parties you do stupid things. Robin's nicer, pick him." Marian stared at her friend, momentarily caught off guard.

"Okay… calm down. Sorry to piss you off." Marian applied a quick layer of Chap Stick whilst looking in the small, grimy mirror. "And Will definitely likes, you. Go for it, he's hot. And smells better then Allan."

"But he looks like he's got a lot going on, like he's damaged or something, what if he has a really bad home life?" Djaq leaned against the wall, quickly realising where she was she pushed her self off of it and tried to look at her back in the mirror.

"So what. That just means that he'll want to make things with you perfect, because it'll be an escape from his home life. What's it matter anyways? You like him; he likes you, go for it!" With a toothy smile the girls opened the door and made their way back to the table.

The two sat back down at the eerily quiet table, Robin, Will and Allan's faces suddenly lit up. Allan caught Will smiling at Djaq as she sat down. He cast a quick death glare at the other boy, who, upon noticing the look, returned his focus to the cherry tomato on his plate.

"So Marian, you'll never guess whose in my politics class." Robin smiled, trying to lighten the mood again.

"Who?" She gave a small, slightly flirty grin.

"That guy from the party, what's his name again… Guy! Yeah, and the student teacher is a complete dick to him, everyone really, but especially him. His name's Vasey or something." Marian, Eve and Djaq shared a look.

"Vasey is Devina's surname. He must be her older brother. Poor Guy, that man is a complete arse." Eve stated blandly before finally taking the plunge and actually trying some of her tuna melt. She was pleasantly surprised.

"I thought there was something odd going on, Guy's in foster care isn't he? Devina and this other dude are his foster siblings right?" Eve and Djaq nodded. This appeared to be news to Marian.

"Why has this stupid lunch become so serious? Let's take it down a few maturity levels shall we?" Allan grinned cheekily whilst winking at Djaq, causing Will's anger levels to rise a few points. "So, anyone else noticed that Robin's food looks like it came out of the wrong end of a donkey?"

Back on the top floor at college Much was sharing a seat with a second year girl with long hay coloured hair and thick black glasses. The eight capacity table was surrounded by, easily, twelve people; Much guessed it was more like fourteen.

The doors to the small radio opened and Guy and another, similarly emo, boy walked out laughing. There was a small chorus of 'Guy' as people noticed him. The older boy's eyes darted over the group and stopped, taking in the new comers.

"Welcome first years. You have been selected to join our elete clan. We eat luch here, we work in the radio station and we make other students warey to take the short cut through the hallway." Some of the second years were jokingly saluting and others were drumming or 'trumpeting' a fan fare to match Guy's speech. "We play card games, Halo and guitar hero better then any one else in this shit hole and we make sure they know it." He smiled as he pounded a fist against the table and the group cheered. Much couldn't help but be very confused. The excitement died down and everything returned to normal. Much now found that he was sharing the seat with, not only the blonde girl, but a ginger haired boy in a green lantern tee-shirt. Across the table from him Amanda looked over and smiled reassuringly at him.

"Why don't you get some noodles or something? Aren't you hungry?"

"No money." Much answered, suddenly aware that every one else was listening. Suddenly the ginger boy produced a foil wrapped sandwich and passed half of it to Much.

"It's bacon and ketchup, left over from breakfast." Much stared at the offering.

"Are you sure? It's really nice, but I don't want to take your lunch away from you."

"It's no problem. I can get something in town later, I'm free this afternoon." The ginger boy shrugged and bit in to his half of the sandwich. Much smiled and bit in to his half. "My names Finn by the way."

"Finn's litter brother is in our tutor group. You know Tiernan?" Mickey pointed out to Much.

"How do you guys know all this, and how did you know about this place?" Much finally decided to ask his sort-of-captors. Amanda and Mickey smiled knowingly.

"It's magic, we can jut find our own kind." Amanda teased. Much gave her an 'I'm not that thick' look.

"We went to the same school as Tiernan and Finn. Finn is legendary; there wasn't a kid in our year who didn't know about him." Mickey gave Amanda a small and playful slap on the arm. "Nothing magic, we just have connections." Finn remained unaffected by the mentions of his own alleged legendary status.

"Where is that little chav anyways?" Finn asked the pink and blue haired girl. Amanda shrugged. She hadn't seen him sense registration that morning. "I guess he's finally made friends on his own merits. I bet he's glad this place is so much bigger."

That afternoon, after classes were over, the two thousand, approximately anyways, students filtered out of the college. Much sat on his scooter in the pull up area, holding his helmet on the handle bars as he waited for Robin and Will. Ten minutes passed before, finally, Robin appeared. He was walking along with Allan, Roy and a new face. They were a large framed boy, not fat… more of a rugby player frame. He had short sort of reddish blonde hair and a very prominent square jaw.

"Hey Much." Robin smiled as he walked towards his friend. "You still coming around mine?" Roy and Allan said goodbye to the larger young man as he kept on his way. "Where's Carter going?" Robin suddenly forgot he'd asked Much a question.

"He's got to get to O'Brannagans for work." Allan answered. "We're going to miss the train if you don't hurry."

"Oh, they're going around yours too?" Much asked, trying to act like it didn't bother him as much as it did. "I was just thinking that it didn't really make sense for me to go around yours. I mean, I've got to get the scooter home, then walk to the train station and get the train to Locksley, and then walk to yours, by the time I get there I'd just have to turn around and go home again." Much was hoping to at least elicit some kind of response from his friend. Instead a very distracted Robin just didn't seem to care.

"Oh, okay." And with that Robin and the other two headed off.

"I can come around on Friday!" Much called after his friend, but apparently Robin didn't hear. Much waited for another half hour for Will, who eventually appeared with Djaq and announced that they were going to the book store in town if Much wanted to join them. Politely he declined, not wanting to be the third wheel. Much watched yet another friend walk away. Both of them probably loving the new school, Much was yet to see the spenders he'd been promised by Robin when they all decided to apply together.

"Thank god it's over" Much sighed to himself as he kicked on the scooter and started the drive home.

Still, it was only the first day.

End of Chapter.

See, thanks to not writing any for a long time I've been able to incorporate new series characters… I wouldn't hold your breath for Kate to make an appearance though…

Have an entire day to do nothing so I'll just keep writing and hope to have more to load up in a few days ^^, any suggestions are welcome. I'd like to keep the chapters focused on big events at the college or with the group, so there may some pretty large time gaps between chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your review Magpie! Was definitely what I needed to get back in to the writing spirit!**

**Here's chapter seven – The Hustings**

It had been nearly three weeks since college had started and it was getting close to that yearly event which proved a strange distraction from the slow onset of academic monotony.

It was time for the college hustings. It was an attempt to seem political whilst showing off to your fellow students in the hope of getting elected to some unimportant platform of the student counsel. The hustings them selves took part during a weekly extended tutor group meeting. The candidates and a few supporters would go along to the old gym, now a main lecture hall. They would be joined by the two representatives of student government from each tutor group.

"Robin, over here!" Will called from his seat in the third row. Sitting next to him were Djaq and a smuggled in Marian, whose school had the day of for teacher training.

"Hey guys. Thanks for coming to cheer me on." Robin smiled to the three of them then handed out a small stack of flyers to each. "Can you guys hand these out to the audience, it's just some stupid 'vote Robin for treasurer' propaganda."

"Sure, no problem." Djaq and Will started making there way down the rows of students in the hall. Marian stayed behind, pawning her flyers off on Djaq, so that she could talk to Robin.

"So, how's boffin school?" Robin chided playfully.

"Oh you want to play that game? How's rugby practice, meat head?" Marian proved yet again that she could hold her own against Robin's playful gratings.

"Touché. Seriously, how's school?" He took the seat next to her and dug about in his bag searching for his speech.

"It's okay. And, before I forget, Eve wanted me to get this to Much, but I don't think I'll be seeing him. Could you get it to him for me?" Marian pulled a piece of folded paper out of her jean pocket.

"I may not see him for a while, you'd be best giving it to Roy or Will, they see him more often then I do." Robin stated blankly as he read over his rushed speech.

"Really? I thought you guys were like best friends, from what Will has told Djaq you guys sound like you're practically brothers." Robin tried his best to ignore Marian.

"Yeah, well, it's not my fault he has new friends is it." Obviously slightly heated by the topic; Marian decided it would probably be best to change it.

"So you're going up for treasurer? What do you think makes you qualified to do that?"

"Wait and see." Robin grinned, back to normal again.

Will and Djaq returned momentarily, hands void of flyers they reclaimed their seats next to each other. Djaq yawned and leaned her head against Will's shoulders.

"Why you so tired today?" Marian queried, noting the dark bags under Will's eyes as well. "What were you two up to last night?" a cheeky smile full of naughty thoughts graced her face.

"No, nothing like that." Djaq quickly retorted. "We have a huge physics test this afternoon, they're splitting the group in to two and deciding who goes where based on their scores this afternoon."

"We want to stay in the same group so I went to Djaq's last night for a revision cram session. I didn't get home until about eleven." Will yawned and leaned his head on Djaq's.

"Man, you guys are cute together."

"It's not like they wasted anytime dancing around each other either. How long you guys been together now? Two weeks?" Robin couldn't believe it, he'd always seen Will as being quite shy around girls, but Djaq definitely brought something out in him. The two very tired physicists nodded.

A crackle came from the large speakers on either side of the stage and a silence fell upon the crowed of students. The head teacher strolled on to the stage, carrying a mike and its stand with him.

"Welcome student government here in the hall, and those of you in your tutor bases listening via the college radio." There was a small cheer from the audience. "We are here to take part in one of the true pleasures of a democratic government. Today you'll get to here all candidates tell you what they think qualifies them for the various positions and then over the next week they'll be further campaigning to help you make an informed decision." Another small cheer echoed through the hall. "Please don't forget to vote! And remember that you can vote on the student website anytime before next Thursday. Good voting everyone!" He smiled at the students and left the stage to a rather pathetic round of applause. Then a second year student jogged on to the stage to an insane standing ovation. He bowed

"Hello constituents! You all know me, well, some of you do. I have been student body president for the past year, but alas, my term is coming to an end." The audience gave a cartoonish 'aww'. Some guy close to the front shouted something along the lines of 'I want your butt babies'. "But fear not! For we are here today to choose a fantastic replacement, and yes, no one will ever be as good as me, but we're sure to find someone close." He continued his speech for a few minutes then finally announced that it was time for student body presidents to give their speeches.

The group of four listened closely, Robin and Will were taking note of the pros and cons of each candidate so they could relay their view to the rest of their tutor group the next day. Marian and Djaq decided simply to judge each candidate on how they looked, not seriously, but just to pass the time. Their favourite was definitely 'chubby ginger boy with the jew-fro'. He was also Robin and Will's favourite, but for different reasons. As the final candidate lef the stage another second year strode on. She walked up to the mike to a small amount of applause, seemingly coming from only a small group of students towards the back of the room.

"Okay, well, that's all for president and, in tern, vice president. Just in case you didn't know, the vice president will be the candidate with the second highest amount of votes. Anyways, last years treasurer was a second year and has now gone on to the greener, colder, pastures of Durham University. Would all candidates for treasurer please make your way towards the stage, and we'll be starting with Guy Gisbourne!" She left the stage, clapping Guy on; who didn't really need that one additional applaud. There was a huge cheer from a very large group of students who seemed to be taking up the front two rows. The rest of the hall was clapping enthusiastically for the black clad second year. Marian smiled, Guy looked very confident on stage. Robin was already by the stage side, waiting impatiently for his turn.

"Good afternoon Nottingham." Guy's voice instantly silenced the crowed, many girls, and some guys, just wanted to listen that much better to his deep voice. "Some of you know that I have been treasurer for the arts and charity committee for the past year. With my help we were able to spend the last, yet bring in the most, money for the many charities you so generously supported. This led to the highest giving in the past five years. Being in charge of two committees which both have a lot of money going in and out was not easy, but I managed to do so without even skimming a little bit off the top for myself. This also gave me an insight in to how hard it is to get sufficient funding from the student treasurer." Guy's speech continued in very much the same way, he made intelligent points and backed them up professionally. Even Djaq was starting to think he may just be better qualified for the job then Robin.

Up front Robin cast an eye across the audience, he wasn't scared of talking to large groups, and he was in fact head of his old school public speaking and debating clubs. However, it was usually a much smaller audience, and he wasn't being broadcast to over one thousand people elsewhere. He looked at Marian, and suddenly got very spurred on. She was smiling broadly, swooning even, at Guy. It was then he noticed a familiar dirty-blond haired boy in the front row, his jaw dropped. Much was sitting in between the girl and boy from the first day, only now she had bright orange in her hair instead of pink and blue. Much looked so different, before he'd always just sort of dressed normally, but now he definitely was leaning towards a style. Robin gawped at his friend, who appeared to have dumped the way of nice blue jeans for almost skin tight steel-blue 'indie fit' jeans, which were just skinny jeans which weren't quite so skinny. His shirt was one Robin had seen many times; at least he wasn't completely transformed. The bright green converse had thrown him a little bit as well, when converse had become a fad at Locksley senior Much had never been able to afford them, and he had even criticized them as being capitalist shoes, trying to shove the same 'individualism' down everyone's throats.

"In conclusion, I hope you'll see your way in to voting for me as student treasurer, I'll help keep your money where you want it, and get it to what's really important around here." Guy waved as he trotted off stage and took his seat next to Finn in the front row. The audience were going a little bit overboard clapping for him, and the two front rows were whistling and cheering. The second year girl returned to the stage and announced Robin would be up next. Nervously he made his way to the mike stand. It only took a second for him adjust to the audience and get in to the right frame of mind, then he began. His speech was quite short, but he told it well. At the end he winked and saluted as he left the stage to a barrage of claps. He heard a whistle coming from the front row, turning he saw Much grinning madly at him.

One of the down sides of running for council was that they had to stay for every speech. Forty minutes later the hustings were over. Marian and Robin poked Will and Djaq awake so they could get out.

"Oh, Much is in the front row, if you want to give him that note from Eve now would be a good time." Robin pointed to the mass of dirty-blonde hair in front. Marian pushed her way through the crowed to get the note to Much, then dragged him back over with her. Much looked over his shoulder and mouthed 'help' jokingly to Amanda, Mickey, Finn and Guy, all of who were watching. Guy was watching more for the 'why the hell is Marian here' reason then the 'lol' reason.

"Hey Much, cool jeans." Will greeted his friend with a hug.

"Hi," Djaq smiled slightly at the other boy, she never really got to know him and now she wasn't so sure of the company he kept.

"Hey Robin, long time no see." Much grinned as he pulled his friend in to a hug. Robin hugged back, momentarily forgetting the small void which was slowly forming between the two of them. "What you been up to, we were meant to meet in town last Saturday and you never showed up." Much was trying not to play the guilt trip card, he really did just want to know if his friend was okay. "I tried calling and you didn't pick up your phone, I thought something might have happened, you been okay?" Much's eyes scanned Robin's face, looking for some sign that he was in a bad place or something had happened. All he got was Robin trying not to make eye contact, most likely out of guilt.

"That's my fault, Much." Marian chimed in, "I dragged him to the cinema last Saturday, I didn't know he was meant to be meeting you." She smiled, thinking that it made things better. It just stung more. Not only had Robin not turned up and not told him why it turned out he was just ditching him to go flirt with some passing interest.

"That's okay," Much lied through a smile, "I met up with some other people in town and we went skating."

"Sense when can you skate?" Will laughed. "Last time we went skating together you just kept falling on your ass."

"I know, but they taught me, instead of just laughing, helping me up, and then laughing again when I fell…again." Much was smirking at the memory; the three of them had spent a few misguided weekends thinking that being able to roller blade really well would be cool.

The group mindlessly chatted, well, four of them did. Robin just watched and listened, wondering when Much had changed, and why he'd changed so much. Guy and Amanda made their way towards the group.

"Marian." Guy greeted, his darkly lines eyes caught hers and didn't seem like they were about to let go. Robin cleared his throat.

"If we're going to go to Hut for lunch we should probably go now, to beat the crowd and all." He glared at Guy, the two had moved to opposite sides of their politics class, yet they still managed to grate each other.

"You should come with us, Much," Will invited, "You guys can come as well, obviously." He quickly added.

"That's okay, Will, we were heading in to town for lunch at the noodle bar." Much tried to break the awkwardness between his friends. Amanda grabbed his hand and leaned in to him, whispering something in his ear. Robin's eyes widened and his eyebrows raised. "You're such a bitch." Much giggled as she turned away from him. Guy turned his gaze from Marian and gave the pair and inquisitive single eyebrow raise. Much and Amanda's cheeks turned red.

"We better get going, see you round Marian." Guy nodded at her slightly, "And may the better man win." He aimed at Robin as he turned around and left.

"See ya." Much said quickly as he and Amanda quickly followed after Guy.

"They're like his minions or something, all of those freaks are like his minions." Djaq scoffed at the groups of rather strange looking students who were leaving the hall with Guy.

"That my friend you're talking about." Will put on a fake hurt expression.

"Awe, I'm sorry sweetie." Djaq smiled and kissed Will quickly on the lips.

A week later and it was time for the results to be announced. Robin, Will, Djaq, Allan and Roy were sitting on the landing above the main concourse. Below the head teacher was reading over a print out of the results and talking to another teacher who was setting up the speaker equipment.

"Hey! Much!" Will suddenly shouted down to he concourse. Robin followed his eye line and saw his friend sitting on the floor, leaning against a wall. He had been talking to a ginger haired boy who Robin didn't know, but was now smiling and waving up at the group. Guy was sitting a few students down from Much, he seemed to be playing a card game, possibly magic the gathering, from what Robin could see.

"You think you did well Rob?" Allan asked his friend, "I heard quite a few people say they were going to vote for you."

"I had a fair few coming up to me throughout the week as well; I think I've done quite well. I'm not sure if I've won, hope I have, really hope I have." Robin crossed his fingers and watched as the head folded the piece of paper and switched on the microphone.

"Well, I guess it's time to hear the results. We had a record 1500 student voting this year, actually percentage wise it's about the same as last year, we just have more students now. Anyways, vice president goes to Holly Manning. Well done Holly." There was a small cheer from a group of second year sitting on one of the long tables on the concourse. "The very prestigious job of president goes to… Jasper Buckland!" There was a huge roar of claps and cheers, Robin and Will joined in, Jasper was the chubby ginger boy with the afro hair. "The role of student treasurer, this was a close one I can tell you, all three of you did very well, but winning, with just ten votes more then the others, is Guy Gisbourne!" A series of whoops and whistles from down below.

"That bastard." Robin growled. "God damn it!"

"Hey, it's just a stupid role in a do nothing student council, you can always run again next year if you want." Will nudged his friend in an attempt to comforting. The head teacher went on to announce who won secretary and some of the other ever so important places. Robin looked down, just to see if Guy was gloating, he'd have preferred he was rather then acting like it wasn't even a big deal. He noticed that Much wasn't down there anymore, a few seconds of scanning later and he still couldn't see his friend.

"To bad you didn't win." Much sighed as he dropped to the floor next to Robin, making his brown haired friend jump. "I voted for you." Much stared down at his friends, watching as they all flocked around Guy to congratulate him. "He's okay, but he's a bit of a jerk, I'd vote for you over him any day."

"Thanks." Robin said quietly. Sensing the awkwardness Will and the others snuck off to leave the two friends alone. "How's your girlfriend?" Robin almost laughed at the idea of Much with a girl friend.

"I don't have a girl friend." A very bemused Much answered. Robin turned quickly to look at him with confusion.

"What about that girl who was holding your hand and whispering in your ear? She seemed awfully close to not be a girlfriend."

"Oh, Amanda? We're just friends." Much smiled, revealing surprisingly white teeth.

"Jesus, are you whiting those or something?" Much closed him mouth quickly, and nodded slightly, "Well, they look good, like an Osmond's." The two of them laughed. "You sure she's just a friend. I think she likes you. But, I think Eve likes you to, what did that note say?" Much went slightly red.

"It was just her MSN. Amanda doesn't like me, that's how she treats all her friends, girls and guys. She's just more touchy feely and open then other people." Robin nodded, trying to grasp how someone could be that flirty without being flirty.

"I'll see you round, Much. I've got to go meet Marian in town, she wanted to hear the outcome." With that Robin stood up and walked away.

In town Marian waved to Robin from where she sat by a nearby library.

"How'd it go?" She called to him as he crossed the road.

"Not well," Robin shook his head, still quite angry at the outcome. "Guy won." It didn't feel good to him to have to say that.

"So, what's the big deal?"

"I lost, it hurts."

"Oh you big baby. Come here." And with that Marian pulled Robin down and in to what was to be there first kiss.

**End of chapter**

**What do you think? Don't forget to review people, I need reviews to live!!! **

**Anyways, like I said, big time gap. Hope you don't mind. As always any suggestions or constructive criticism is appreciated, not that anyone has ever been mean, I just want to make sure they don't start now '**


	9. Chapter 9

**Magpie – the mean comment wasn't aimed at you, I just noticed an increased number of views and feared someone may get a bit flame happy ' **

**I like confidant Much, I always thought he was so, well, Much-like because he had Robin to rely on and that without Robin he'd be quite different. Plus in the modern world, no one's going to kill you for speaking your mind! Lol**

**Sorry about the slight delay, I was met with some writers block, I had the chapter planned out, it was just instigating it which proved to be difficult **

**Chapter eight: The Rugby match **

The first week in to October, the weather was getting colder, shorts and tee-shirts were definitely things of the past, the leaves were changing, but not in that picturesque autumn foliage seen on postcards. Instead it was in that wet and generally rather miserable English autumn way. The rugby pitch in the park was saturated and squelched under the feet of the two teams which had gathered there. A very tall, bearded man holding a clipboard pointed to seven boys on the pitch and sent them to a nearby bench. Robin cursed and made his way there with the other six.

"Bad luck, Rob. But you know John's only looking out for the team." Allan teased as he jogged about to warm up. He unzipped the college team hoodie he'd been wearing and tossed it to the pitch side, where it joined the other jumpers of team players.

"Hey! Good luck Allan!" Roy shouted from the sidelines as the two teams prepared to play. Will and Djaq were standing further back, Eve and Marian had been standing with them but had started to make their way towards the bench to talk to Robin. When they were nearly there the large bearded coach, John, noticed and decided it wouldn't do.

"You girls leave my team alone, okay? Watch from the side, not the bench!" Quickly Marian and Eve changed their direction and went to stand with Roy instead. "There's fine, just stay there." John smiled; he wasn't that against people talking to the team on the bench, it's just that he liked to see how afraid people were of him, simply because of how he looked. Marian and Eve were giggling over their recent chewing out, and Roy was finding it hard not to join them.

There was suddenly a piercing whistle. A meat head boy from the rivalling team started the game off with one solid kick. Roy, Eve and Marian had no idea what the rules of Rugby were, so the rest was more or less a blue of bare legs and broken teeth.

As the forty minute half came to an end there were sounds of screams and laughing hanging in the air from the nearby free-use playing field. The sound was definitely distracting, and John couldn't stand for his team being distracting during their tactics meeting.

"Huntington!" he barked loudly, signalling for Robin to make his way to where the playing team members were gathering. Grinning stupidly, thinking it meant he was about to be put on, Robin ran over as quickly as he could. "Can you go find out what's going, see if you can't get them to shut up." Feeling slightly rejected Robin trudged across the muddy field, across the small concrete path and over to the gate in the hedge fence which separated the park areas. He leaned against the gate and watched what was causing the noise.

It was Guy and the group of students which he normally hung out with. They were playing some strange, very violent, ball game.

At first Robin couldn't discern if they were in teams or not, but after a while he noticed it; the subtle marker which set some of them apart. It was a blue length of fabric with a metal plate attached to it, the plates had different patterns on them, some had squiqly lines, some had music notes and others had leaves. The students seemed pretty evenly split between those wearing the straps and those not, so Robin guessed it were some form of team sport.

There was one ball at play, it was a cheap rubber X-Men ball, most likely picked up from the local Asda. There were two goals at either end of the playing field; they were made of piles of bags and sweaters. He watched as one band wearing girl grabbed on to a boy who had the ball. She jumped on him with all her weight and managed to get him to the ground. More players were soon upon them, trying to wrestle the ball off of each other, none of them seemed to care how muddy they were all getting. Someone with a band tied around their head managed to get the ball; they threw it to Guy, who was staying out of the dog pile. Once Guy had the ball he started running to the other end of the field.

"Crap, they got it to Guy!" Robin heard a bunch of the non-banded players curse as they tried to catch the other boy before he got to the goal, no such luck. A cheer went out from the banded team and the ball was chucked to a boy without a band. The teams divided and went to stand in front of their individual goals. Robin scanned the groups for Much, finding him on the non-banded side. Much's jeans were covered in mud and so was his back. His hair was different, it was almost shoulder length. The non-banded team suddenly started screaming as they charged forward, the boy with the ball lagged behind. The banded team didn't seem very fazed by the tactic, and it wasn't long before Guy and another second year, Finn, were fast on their way to the boy with the ball. He chucked it high and hoped someone on his team would catch it, they did. It was Amanda. She pulled the ball in to her and ran for it. She didn't get far before a brown haired boy grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her whilst someone else from his team tried to get Amanda to release her death grip on the ball. She wriggled against her captors arms, but nothing seemed to help. She decided to bite him. With a shout of 'you psycho' he let her go. She went to pass the ball to Michael, but it was intercepted by a banded girl, who then went to throw it to Guy.

Much jumped up and grabbed the ball. Robin was surprised that his friend could catch it; he'd never shown a great deal of sporting ability before. Much looked just as surprised at his catch, but as he looked up and saw both Guy and Finn running towards him he soon regretted catching the ball.

"Shit!" he shouted as he started running, he knew he couldn't outrun them, but thought it worth the go. In a matter of seconds the two bigger boys had caught up with him, without a second thought they picked him up, Much struggled to get free as the two carried him towards the goal. Much kicked up and managed to catch Guy slightly, weakening his grip. Not missing a beat he broke free and started running, it only lasted a split second though, as Guy regained himself and grabbed Much by the shoulders and tackled him to the ground past the goal. The ball hit the ground in Much's arms and there was another loud cheer from the banded team.

"You alright, Much?" Guy asked as he helped the younger boy to his feet. Much was entirely covered in mud now, and most of the group couldn't help but laugh. "You put up a good fight, next time we play; you're on my team okay?" Much nodded slowly as he tried to wipe mud off of his face, but his hands and sleeves were so covered that it didn't really help.

Deciding now was probably his best chance; Robin climbed over the fence and walked towards the group.

"Excuse me guys." Robin shouted to get the groups attention. "You may know that there's a college rugby match going on in the next field over, John, the coach, he sent me over here to ask you guys to keep it down a bit." Robin was met with a series of boos and hisses. "Hey I don't care, it's coach who wants you to stop. Don't shoot the messenger." Robin tried to defend himself.

"Look, just tell your damn coach that this is free use park land. We have as much a right to be here, making as much damn noise as we want, as he does. M'kay?" Guy grinned sardonically and he pushed Robin to the ground. "Now get back to your homo-erotic subtext." Robin stood up and tried his best to walk proudly away, with his head held high. It wasn't n easy task considering that his arse was covered in mud. Much glared at Guy, but knew that he was the one who watched his best friend walk away humiliated, knowing he could've done something to stop it.

Robin made his way towards John, who was currently shouting at Carter, who was team captain. John turned and scowled at Robin, he could still here screaming from the field over.

"What happened Huntingdon?" Robin flinched at John's tone.

"They politely declined, stating that they have as much right to be here as we do." Robin, tried to keep his back to everyone else, but Allan had been having a drink from the bottle in his bag.

"What the hell happened to you?" Allan joked as he ran up to his friend. Robin tried to ignore it, but the loud laughing attracted some of the other team members to look at where Allan was pointing.

"Take the bench Huntingdon." John sighed and turned back to his team. Robin trudged, feeling defeated, back to the bench. Marian was at his side instantly. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and kissed the top of his head.

"Don't feel bad. What happened over there?" She moved to sit next to him on the bench, she saw John looking at her, yet he didn't shout for her to go away. The others made their way over to see if Robin was okay.

"It was Guy and his freaken minions, playing some stupid game. Much is over there as well, he seems like he's having fun." Robin was seething with anger. Eve's eyes lit up at the mention of Much. She started to back up and then turned around to head over to the other playing field.

"I'm just going to go say hi." She muttered. Djaq shook her head and tried not to laugh.

"I wonder if she likes him." Will put on a stupid voice and pulled a 'thinking' pose. "You okay, Robin?" Robin sighed angrily, but nodded nonetheless. "Okay, in that case, I think I'm going to go say hi to Much, I haven't seen him in a while."

"Fine, see you later." Robin was obviously pissed off, but Will decided to ignore him and go say hi. Djaq walked along with him, holding his hand and swinging it slightly.

"See ya Robin, Marian." Rob said quickly as he turned and jogged after the others.

"I'm still here." She reminded Robin. Kissing his cheek and running her hand through his hair. He smiled slightly and turned, pulling her in to a kiss.

"You're all that I need." Robin smiled, Marian could feel the curve of his smile against her mouth, and she smiled too.

"Right back at ya." Marian moved away to sit next to 'robin and hold his hand. "You want to get something to eat in town tonight?" Robin nodded and kissed Marian on the cheek. "How about that Chinese down by the station? It's quite cheep but it's all you can eat." Robin nodded again.

"As long as you're there I'm fine."

"Huntington" There was a shout across the field. "Get your arse in the game, Dale, you're on the bench." Robin laughed slightly, partly happy and quite a bit frustrated at the timing. He pulled off the sweater he was wearing and dumped it on the bench next to Marian, who smirked at Robin as he ran in to the field. Allan slowly trudged towards Marian; he had a fairly painful looking series of grazes on his legs from his knees below.

"Where's everyone else gone?" Allan looked around, but couldn't spot any of the group who'd come with him and Robin.

"They went over to the multi-purpose field. Much is over there playing some game." Marian barely looked at Allan as she spoke, preferring to look past him and watch Robin in his shorts.

"Okay, Come get us when the games over?" Marian nodded without really taking it in. Allan jogged over to the gate to the other field. He climbed over the gate with ease and watched for a minute. It didn't take long for Roy to spot him, and get tackled to the floor for getting distracted. Slowly getting up Roy limped towards Allan.

"You want to play? It's fantastic fun." Roy was beaming, despite the fact that he was limping and had the start of a massive bruise forming on his right arm.

"What is it?" Allan looked at the nonsensical series of tackles, illegal seeming moves and passes in front of him.

"It's maul ball." Allan raised an eyebrow at the games name before turning back to the carnage and understanding why it was named thusly.

"You know, I think I'll pass." Allan paused for a second to scan for the others. He could find Will and Djaq amongst the players, but had no sign of Eve. "Can you tell Will and Djaq that if they want to come to the pub with the team then we should start getting ready, the games nearly over and we're way in the lead." Roy shrugged and was about to head back in to the fray when Allan stopped him, "Oh, and where's Eve?" Roy scanned the line of bags and spectators, and then pointed towards a fairly large ash tree. Roy then proceeded back in to the game. Allan walked over to the small group of student gathered by the ash tree which Roy had pointed to. Eve was sitting on the ground, dabbing a bloody graze on a familiar blonde haired boy; there was a male student cleaning a large, bigger then Allan's, wound down Much's leg. The boy from the first day was leaning over Much and asking him questions, something along the line of 'are you dizzy/how many fingers/can you feel pain and are you tired?'

"No obvious signs of concussion. If you start to feel tired, or dizzy to tell me straight away and we'll get you to the walk-in." Michael laughed slightly as he looked down at his friend one last time before getting back in to the game.

"Hey Eve." Allan gave a slight wave; Eve looked up at him and smiled. "You coming to the pub with the team?" She looked at Much, who was sitting up and laughing at himself with the other students.

"Sure." For a second Allan saw a hint of sorrow in her eyes as she looked at Much. "Just let me get my stuff." She stood up, wiped leaves and dirt of her butt and stepped over a few pairs of legs to get to her jacket. Pulling it on she smiled at Much and waved. Much gave a small wave and a lopsided smile in return. Will and Djaq appeared from the field, Will's knees were covered in mud, but Djaq was spotless, both were out of breath and grinning from ear to ear.

"I kicked you arse, just admit it!" Djaq laughed as she playfully shoved Will.

"You had help!" Will defended. "We going?" He turned to Allan.

"Yeah, when Roy gets here." Allan watched Roy in the game, but he showed no sign of leaving.

"Roy said that he'd like to stay and play. He's see you on the bus tonight." Djaq looked at Allan, seeing that he still couldn't really stand being near her. She knew she should feel bad about what she'd done, but Allan seemed to have no remorse for the way he acted a lot of the time. Allan nodded a few times slowly, then, without saying a word, he headed back to the rugby game. Will turned to Djaq and Eve and shrugged before following after Allan.

About ten minutes later the large grey clouds which had been threatening rain all afternoon finally came through. It started as a small warning drizzle before escalating in to a heavy torrent. When the warning started to fall, the group of maul ball players decided to pack it in. They all grabbed their individual bags and coats, before someone asked that all important question.

"So who won?" Suddenly there was a loud celebration from everyone wearing a band.

"All of you losers owe us all a hot drink from the park cafe." Guy announced to the group as they made their way to the small little shack of a cafe. "Much doesn't have to pay before you try to get money from him. I think he's suffered enough." Guy grinned widely and tried not to laugh at the sight of Much limping with Amanda helping him along. "Let me help." He sighed and took over for Amanda. Roy was walking next to Much, but when Guy appeared he lagged behind, Guy noticed but decided to let it go, though he really didn't want to.

The one lone barista at the cafe turned them away, claiming that there were too many of them. She did point out that they could sit in the gazebo. She said she could serve them, but not let them sit inside. Guy was about to bite her head off when Finn stepped in and thanked her for the idea. He then banished Guy to the gazebo, until later. Guy assisted Much up the stairs at the gazebo before taking one of the only two benches in the gazebo. Much leaned against one of the wooden pillars and slowly slumped down to the ground.

"You're not tired or dizzy are you?" Guy suspiciously observed the younger boy. Much shook his head. It wasn't long before other members of the banded team appeared at the gazebo. Roy took a seat on the ground next to Much.

"So... you know what. I'm just going to ask. Why the hell don't you hang out with us?" Much was taken aback by the question and fell silent for a few moments. When he opened his mouth to answer a cardboard cup of hot chocolate was passed to him by Finn, Roy had declined the offer of a free drink. Finn was going to stay and talk too Much, but it didn't take a genius to notice that he had interrupted a serious conversation, so he quickly went and found someone else to hangout with.

"It's not like he noticed." Much popped the plastic cap of his cup and blew on the steaming liquid before risking a tongue burn and taking a sip. The two of them sat in silence.

End of chapter

Reviews pwease ^^

Comments, ideas and such always welcome!


	10. Chapter 10

**Seriously peoples, review pwease!!! (Sorry, just getting a little bit hyper/tired and very likely to write random outburst! – I guess it's what happens when you don't sleep ^^ )**

**Chapter nine: This is Halloween**

The crisp air showed up a murky yellow under the numerous street lights which lined the main road. Six costumed students made their way down the high street. The couple at the front, joined lazily by entwined fingers swinging slowly between the two, were dressed as Zorro and that women from Zorro. Just slightly behind them, walking so close together that they seemed to meld in to one person, was a boy and girl dressed as a gangster and a flapper girl. He had his arm placed over her shoulder, a fake cigarette balanced in his mouth and a downward pointed striped trilby hat which matched his suit. Lagging further behind them was another young man, he was dressed as Super Man and was eating sweats out of a brown paper bag. Walking next to him was a young women dressed as Uma Thurman from Kill, complete with yellow tracksuit, blonde wig and a samurai sword made of plastic.

As the group rounded a bend in the high street they could see the night club up ahead. There was a large number of students from their college waiting to get inside. Every large even which required a dance floored venue was held at the same local night club. The college would book it out and charge for tickets, normally over pricing and ripping of the few student whoever saw the parties worth going to. The blue and red club signs mixed with the sickly yellow of the street lights, illuminating one of the bus stops with an eerie haze.

Robin squinted through his Zorro mask; he could make out a very strange shaped shadow at the bus stop. Sure enough as they got closer the shadow moved and revealed itself. Robin burst out laughing. Running down the high street towards him was a giant bottle of beer. A surprisingly happy Allan grinned widely as he came to a halt in front of his six friends. He stretched his arms out and did a slow little spin, so as not to topple over. There was a small whoop from the boy dressed as Roy in his billowing red cape, everyone else either laughed or just stared. Allan surveyed the group and gave a slight frown.

"Where's your little mate? I thought you invited him to come out with us." Allan had already prepared himself for a night pretending that the other boy didn't get on his nerves, only to find his mental preparations useless.

"Said he couldn't come out," Robin shrugged slightly, "Said he had to take his neighbours kids trick or treating." Marian squeezed Robin's hand tighter, knowing that the topic of Much could be a bit of a sore spot.

"Cool, let's get in there then!" Allan proclaimed to the group before turning and almost marching to the short cue of students waiting to show their tickets to the bouncer. The seven of them lined up and passed their tickets to Allan at the front so they could all just meld in together.

"Thanks for getting me a ticket, Rob." Eve shouted forward from her place in the cue next to Roy.

"No problem. Wouldn't be fun without you guys." Robin smiled to Marian who gave him a playful nudge with her shoulder.

"Tickets." The large burley man held out a meat cleaver of a hand and ripped the seven tickets in half at once, handed each of the seven half as they walked by him. Inside the smell of vomit and alcohol mixed the suspicious resounding smell of smoke, apparently the placed hadn't been cleaned sense the smoking ban. Scanning the club Robin noticed one of the tables by the side, the ones with the cushioned wall seats, was empty. He quickly pushed his way past the large numbers of barely dressed girls, over the always sticky linoleum dance floor and past the bar. Robin undid his black cape and took of his hat, the inside of the club was at least twenty degrees centigrade, almost justifying the 'dressing' of many of the female students. Slowly the other six emerged from the crowd, last out being Allan who was inundated with drunken congratulations on his costume choice.

"Have these girls not seen Mean Girls, seriously, slutty animals are so last year." Eve sniped to Roy who giggled, then pointed to a group of guys, three of which were dressed as very similar looking pirates.

"And pirate chic was so two thousand three." Eve grinned and shook her head at the slightly nerdy knowledge of PoTC release dates. Allan asked around for drink orders before struggling across to the bar.

"Dance?" Robin suggested to Marian, who just seemed rather bored already. Sense there was nothing much else to do she nodded and the two made their way to the dance floor. Will still had his arm protectively around her shoulders; Djaq was looking out at the dance floor, just wishing he'd get a clue. Roy and Eve were bickering about what exactly it was about pirates which was so romantic, sense after all they were pretty much all syphilitic toothless homosexuals. Eve hastily pointed out that she had nothing against gay people, but it was just that pirates were seen as such womanising, just dirty enough to be rugged, horn-dogs.

Roy laughed, "I'm not gay, you don't need to say that stuff to me."

"You're not?" Eve was honestly shocked, she'd been feeling so comfortable around Roy because she viewed him as entirely non-threatening and just another girl-friend.

"Why did you think i was?" Roy was starting to think that maybe he should start tackling the misconception at the start of it.

"Nothing really, you're just, really sweet and clean. Plus you never seem to show any kind of interest in girls." Roy mulled over the list, not quite sure what there was he could change, nothing seemed negative to him. "Nothing's wrong with being like you, but the occasional lecherous leer at a girls boobs wouldn't hurt." The two of them descended in to a giggle fit.

Djaq shrugged off Will's arm and just started towards the bar. Will got up and followed after her, when he caught up and attempted to take her hand in his she just pulled away.

"What's wrong?" Djaq ignored the young gangster's inquisition and kept straight on her way. "Djaq! Come on, speak to me. You've hardly said a thing today." Djaq stopped and looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong Will, i just need some time away, you're just everywhere lately." She continued past the bar and up the stairs to the ladies toilets. Will stood where he was and watched her go. Allan had watched the scene from where he was leaning against the bar, waiting for his drinks to come. A part of him was happy to see the two of them fighting, he still carried a small flame for Djaq, but Will had become a good friend over the past few months and Allan had always tried to put his friends first. Just as Allan was about to go see if Will was okay a very inebriated second year girl collapsed on to the bar next to him. She was wearing a red and black velvet pirate wench dress. The low cut top combined with the lace up black bustier gave Allan two clear focal points. Will no longer seemed so important.

"Can i buy you a drink?" Allan grinned cheekily.

"But you ARE a drink." She fell in to drunken laughter as she playfully smacked his beer bottle costume.

"I guess I am smooth and refreshing." She seemed to find that line very compelling as she leaned in towards him. Allan couldn't believe his luck, little effort with great results, the possibility of a drunken grope by the bathrooms was all that was running through his mind. Just a few centimetres between their lips, she suddenly jerked downwards and released the meagre amount of food she'd eaten in the past few hours along with a superfluous amount of bright blue alcho-pop. Allan's trainers were ruined. Leaving the suddenly perky and willing to grope drunken girl behind, Allan took the tray of drinks for his friends and himself back to the table.

At the table Robin and Marian had returned from the dance floor, deciding that the endless series of terrible pop-club tracks wasn't something they could actively enjoy. Robin noticed the drunken girl watching after Allan like he'd taken away her means to survive and started laughing.

"Al, do you know who that is?" Allan shook his head as he passed the glass of 7up to Robin. "You know i told you about the girl at the rave, the psycho ho-bag?" Allan's eyes widened when he saw the funny side, and couldn't help but think that he'd dodged a drunken pirate bullet.

"What do you say we relocated guys?" Marian suggested, noticing that no one at the table looked like they were having a good time. Four of the five at the table nodded, Will just stared at the bottle in front of him.

"How about The Vat and Fiddle?" Roy suggested, quickly finishing off the last of his J2O. With no objections the group started to gather their things.

"What about Djaq?" Will pointed out, before chugging down the last of his beer. Marian looked around and silently abohmished herself that she didn't notice.

"Where is she?"

"Still in the goddamn bathroom." Will growled slightly as he pulled on his suit jacket and put his hat back on. Everyone but Allan was confused about why Will was acting that way, but just decided to leave it alone.

"I'll go get her." Marian said quietly as she placed her hand on Will's shoulder and headed towards the ladies room. When she returned with Djaq, who seemed to be wearing less makeup then before, her eyeliner beauty spot which had been on her cheek had vanished and the large smoky eye shadow was definitely toned down. She smiled at Will and took his hand in hers. Will's slightly blurring eyes sparkled and he pulled her in to a hug. All seven of them headed out of the club, hit with the suddenly cold night air. It was only ten thirty and already the street was full of near paralytic students, Halloween was nothing but an excuse to pretend to be someone else and get drunk for most of them. They made their way down the street to Allan's renditions of 'F**k you i'm drunk'.

To cut out about twenty minutes they decided to cross through the series of small squares in the town centre, instead of going around. They were walking through them when the sound of an acoustic guitar and laughter slowly started to get louder. Making their way down one of the small footpaths between shops the seven of them came across a small group of students hanging out around a fountain. There was a cooler box full of beer, spirits and soft drinks sitting on the floor near a Finn, who was dressed in a loose white pirate like shirt, with a red sash belt and green khaki shorts, accompanied with a black cape, a straw hat and a series of fake scars across his left eye made the costume a mystery to the seven.

"Marian?" A tall leather clad boy made his way towards them, his face was caked in white and black makeup to look like The Crow. It took Marian a few seconds for it to click who exactly was underneath the leather and makeup.

"Guy?" She couldn't help but laugh, he really did suit that costume. "Wow, you look, wow."

"You look good, what are you exactly?" Guy wasn't complaining about the costume, but it did seem just a samey.

"She's Elena Montero, and I'm Zorro so well, you know the story." Robin cut in, feeling very defensive of his girlfriend; he never liked Marian being near Guy.

"Okay... so, you guy's going to stay around for a little while? We were going to play 'Flip, sip or strip' if you want to stay." Guy held up the bottle of dark rum which he held in his left hand, it was about a quarter drunk. Allan's face lit up at the chance to drink more, he instantly put his hand in the air.

"I vote stay!" Allan announced and looked around to see who else in the group was with him. Marian put her hand up, as did Eve, Roy and Will. Djaq had just wanted to sit down at the pub but she didn't necessarily have anything against hanging around the square. Robin was severely out numbered but knew there was nothing he could do about it.

"Great! Who's playing?" Guy aimed his question at Marina, really hoping she would.

"I'm in." She smiled and took the bottle from Guy's hand.

"Count me in." Allan grinned widely as he and Marian made their way to the small circle of students already there to play. Guy smirked at Robin before returning to the circle. Robin sulked to the side of the square and took a seat on one of the benches. Eve and Will sat down on the stone bench which circled the fountain and proceeded to show the entire group of students that they were very much still together. Eve and Roy sat on the ground near the drinking circle so they could watch the goings on. Roy unravelled his brown paper bag of sweets and offered one to Eve, who smiled and dug in to the bag.

"The red ones are my favourite." Roy smiled as he reached in to the bag and pulled out a red gummy man.

"Mine too." Eve also pulled out a red gummy man, showing it to Roy before throwing it in to the air and catching the little man as he hurtled back to the ground.

"Everyone know how the game works?" Guy asked as he unscrewed the rum bottle and poured everyone in the circle a shot.

"I don't." Marian said sheepishly, everyone turned to look at her.

"It's very simple," Allan started, "Whoever starts flips a coin, when it's in the air they call either heads or tails. If they call it right then they pass the coin to the person on their right, if they get it wrong then they can either take a shot, sip, or they can take off an item of clothing, strip." Marian nodded as she took in the ever so complicated rules.

"Socks, gloves and such count as one item a pair. If they call it wrong the coin goes to their left. And, you can't do the same thing two times in a row, so you can't just keep taking shots, you'll have to strip eventually, or vice versa." Guy added.

"Okay, i think i've got it." Marian smiled as she the coin out of the centre of the circle. She flipped the coin in to the air "Heads." She shouted loudly before catching the coin in her right hand and slapping it down on her left. "Heads. Your turn Allan." She grinned and passed the coin to Allan on her right. The game continued for nearly an hour before the bottle of rum had been drained. Allan was no longer wearing the bottle, or his trousers. Guy had removed his coat and the long leather gloves. Marian had managed to keep all but her socks on, much to Guy's annoyance.

"What do we do now? We're out of rum." Allan took the bottle and tipped it upside down over his mouth, trying to get any last little drops stuck in the bottle.

"Well, we have an empty bottle, we're teenagers and i'm drunk enough to kiss another girl, or even Allan." Amanda smiled from where she sat next to Guy. Allan would have taken offence if she hadn't just suggested that there was a chance she would kiss him.

"Spin the bottle it is!" Allan cheered and placed the bottle in the centre of the circle. "We're about to play spin the bottle if anyone wants to join us." Almost instantly the circle grew in size. From where he sat on the outskirts of the square Robin glared and seriously considered going to get Marian so she wouldn't end up kissing anyone. He decided instead just to go grab Will and split him and Djaq apart from their epically long face lock. He tapped Will on the shoulder and dragged him to another one of the cement benches so they could talk. Djaq sighed and decided that she'd go join Eve, Roy and the bag of sweets. She was about to head over when she saw the look on Roy's face and decided it wouldn't be very polite of her, instead she scrunched herself between Marian and Allan to play spin the bottle.

"So," Roy began, taking another sweet from his seemingly never ending stash, "Whatever happened with you and Much?" Eve's smile momentarily faded, she'd been trying to forget about the misspent weeks. "You guys seemed really close, and you looked very cute together."

"Yeah, well... he politely declined." Eve responded bitterly. "Didn't say why, just said he didn't like me that way and didn't want to ruin our friendship... like we even had one." Roy sighed and put his arm around her and pulled her in to a hug.

"He has to be insane to turn you down." Roy muttered, almost inaudibly, in to Eve's hair. Back in the circle Amanda took the bottle in her right hand and span it. It twirled around before eventually landing on Finn, Amanda's heart leapt slightly and her face went bright red as she leaned across the circle to meet his lips over the brown glass bottle. Next Finn span the bottle and landed on Marian. As the two of them leaned in for the kiss Robin's fists clenched and Will had to try and distract him. Marian's spin made Robin's fists turn white with anger and he began to shake, she'd landed on Guy. Will put a hand on Robin's shoulder and tried to make eye contact, but his brunette friend just kept watching as his girlfriend happily kissed the slimy gothic arse who'd pushed him in the mud and beaten him at the election. It seemed like an endless lip-lock, even though it was nothing more than a peck. Next guy took the bottle and span it, the circle erupted in to laughs and cheers as the bottle stopped on another guy. He was a smaller guy dressed in the full Spider Man costume.

"Eat face!" Amanda shrieked with happiness at the first male/male kiss of the game. Laughing slightly Guy crawled across the circle and pulled up the bottom of the Spider Man mask. The whoops and cheers got louder. Guy pulled the mask to just below the other boy's nose, revealing a stubble covered chin and two silver lip rings. He tilted the boy's chin up and pressed his lips against Spider Man's. The circle, and the small crowd which had gathered to watch, erupted with giggles and shouts.

"I knew he was a fag." Robin snorted, Will glared at him angrily.

"Robin, watch what you're saying. That's really offensive." Robin just shrugged it off.

An hour later the game had abated and the larger groups had split in to smaller satellite groups within the square. Eve and Marian were sitting and gossiping about the night, Roy and Allan were doing very much the same thing. Djaq had been called home so Will had left as well to walk her back to her house. Robin was sitting on his own by the fountain, watching Marian and Eve. He smiled at how pretty she looked in her costume. Robin wondered if he'd actually told her how wonderful she looked. Sighing and deciding that it may be time he headed home, Robin went to get up when Spider Man sat down next to him.

"Hey Robin." Spider Man pulled his mask off, revealing long shaggy blond hair with a black streak down the right side of his face. The peach fuzz attempt at facial hair revealed the youth of the young man. Robin couldn't believe it.

"What the hell happened to you?" Robin shook his head. "And what the hell? You said you were looking after kids and couldn't come out tonight."

"They're like seven years old, they were in bed hours ago."

"You could've come to the club with us after, or at least told me the truth, you'd rather hang out with your new freak friends then me. We've known each other sense play school, Much. You at least owe me the truth."

"I'm sorry about lying, but not about choosing this place then the club. I don't like places like that, i never did. And i don't remember you liking them either." Much passed a beer to Robin.

"I don't, but my friends do so i'd make the sacrifice."

"Well, i guess you're a better friend then." Much smiled and took a swig from his own beer bottle.

"Guess so." Robin opened the bottle with the bottle opener on his wallet. "You looked like you were enjoying that kiss." Robin grinned evilly. Much laughed.

"Whatever Robin. It was a game."

**End of chapter**

**Flip Sip or Strip isn't my favourite drinking game, it's just the least M-rated one i could think of ' And for those who are wondering Finn's costume is Shanks from a manga named One Piece. **

**Anyways, review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

Well... I think i'm out. Sorry but i've been having trouble keeping focused on this story and have don't think i can anymore.

Very sorry.

P.S If you watch Chuck and are a fan of Chasey fics then keep an eye out cos i'm working on one right now ^^


End file.
